New begining
by 02du68
Summary: Ren and Kyoko start to be closer than before. Kyoko is offered the job of her dream, will it help open her heart to love. Kyoko's real father come back in her life in a surprising way, how will Kyoko react to that.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko is at LME doing her Love me jobs, waiting for Ren to finish his others jobs so they could go back at he hotel they are staying at as the Heels siblings. It's already a week since she begins her dangerous assignement but she was really enjoying herself and she starts being relaxed with Ren even when he isn't in Cain's persona. She enjoys joking, playing and talking with him, she sees him more like a normal human than her perfect sempai and she likes him spoling her a bit. Of course she has been very worried when he injured himself during the shoot of Dark moon when he drove the car in a wall to not hurt the child who was on the road. It wasn't that the injury was important, it's that he was acting strangely after he left the hospital, like he cut himself from the world and was thinking hard. After the president talk to him, he looked better almost normaly but she could tell there was still something bothering him and she wanted to helped him but hesitated to ask him if he would like to talk to her about his problem after all she's his kouhai.

Lost in her thought she doesn't see him come and jump when he actually put his hand on her shoulder. Grabbing her chest over her heart, she turns around and greets him.

« Good evening, Tsuruga-san. You surprise me, where you here long.

-Good evening, Mogami-san. Sorry for surprising you, I don't realise you were so deep in thought. He answers with a gentle smile on his lips. I come to take you to Jelly-san.

'There it is again, he smiles but there's a shadow in his eyes, like something wrong.'

-I come right after I gather my things. »

They change themself in their alter ego the Heels siblings and go to the hotel, after a good dinner prepared by Kyoko, they go to sleep because it's already rather late. Around 2 am, Kyoko wakes up because of sounds that come from Ren, he whimpers and moves in his sleep, he seems to have a terrible nightmare. Immediatly Kyoko comes to his bed and shakes him to wake him up, he's sweating a lot and she's worried. He wakes up and grabs her in a crushing hug as if she's the last ray of light in the darkness which is right, she's the light in his darkness, his memories. When he hugs her, she become stiff but soon she relaxed herself in his arms and return the hug, she knows how it is when you wake from a nightmare and want someone to soothe you and even if no one has ever do that to her, she follows her instinct and hug him tightly and tell him genlte words until he calms down. When Ren comes to his senses he's surprised to be hug by Kyoko but he wants to take the most of this situation and honestly he needs it, her presence, her scent, her warmth are the best things to help him forget his nightmare or to be exact his past. She realizes his breath stabilizes and his heartbeat slows down but she doesn't stop hugging him, she have made her decision she'll ask what was bothering him and then she'll help him solve his problem. After a few more minutes, Kyoko slowly detatchs herself from Ren and tell him she'll be back in 5 minutes and go to the bathroom. She comes back to his bed with a damp towel and a cup of hot chocolate, she gives him the cup and gently washes his face with the towel. Ren is a little stunned to see her teke care of him like that with a sweet smile on her face, even without acting as Setsu but it warms him deep inside of his heart and give him hope that maybe she care about him. She lets him drink his hot chocolate slowly and then she ask him what was bothering him since the accident. He's surprised she has notice there was something, no one else has, but he don't want to talk about his past, especially not to her by fear it would make her leave him so he tries to change the subject. Kyoko looks at him sadly and tells him she understands even if inside she thinks 'I must have known that he wouln't tell me what bothering him, after all I'm just his kouhai not even a friend'. Ren sees he has hurt her and couldn't stand it even more after seeing her go away from him, he makes up his mind to tell her a bit of his past.

« Mogami-san, I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you by not telling you about what bothering me, it's just...

-It's okay, Tsuruga-san you don't have to tell me, it's not my place to ask you such things, it's just that after this week I was feeling more close to you and began to think of you as a friend but I misunderstood I'm sorry, I won't do it again.

'What! A friend, it's way better than just a sempai, how could I let her close herself to me more when all I want is having her open up her heart for me. I'm such a baka'

-No, I'm really happy if you consider me as a friend, I think of you as a friend too 'and a lover and a wife'. It's not that i don't want to tells you, it's more that I'm affraid of your reaction. 'Be brave' And if you still willing to listen to my story I would like to tell you a bit about my past.

-About your past? Is it your past that bother you, not your accident?

-Yes, in fact the accident remind me of my past which I sometime would like to forget.

She sat beside him on his bed and put her hand on his as an act of reassurance but say nothing to let him tell her his story.

-When I was younger, before I really start to act, when I was about 13, I start to hang around on the street and I get into fights, I drunk, I smoke, well I have done every thing I could to mess around. It was my way to escape from all the expetations that every one have from me, they always demand me to do impossible things and then they have fun firing me. It make me so angry that I become wild, quite a bit like BJ I think... Then one day, when I was 15, I was on the street and a girl start to hit on me, I was angry and no the least interrested but her boyfriend thinks otherwise and he began to punch me.. He was on drugs but quite strong and he didn't want to believe that I wasn't trying to stole his girlfriend and didn't want to let me leave, we start fighting a few minutes and then he takes a knife from his pocket and try to stab me, I manage to grab the knife after he cut my arm and before I could do anything, he stab himself on the knife. He died on this street waiting for the ambulance to come in his girlfriend arms who called me murderer again and again.

He looks at her to see her reaction to his story, she was looking directly in his eyes and never had she move her hand from his. Reassure with her acceptance he continue his story.

-I was often in fights and I have beat a lot of people sometime enough to take them to the hospital but even if it doesn't make me proud of myslef, it never make me so sick and disgust of myself. Even if the police and the juge don't charge me, saying it was self defence I couldn't continue living knowing I killed someone, I couldn't act, I couldn't breath. I got used to feel inferior to my parents but it was the first time I was thinking I don't deserve to live, it was at that time that my parents contast Lory to ask him to help me create a new person who I can live as and when I leave my name behind to become Ren Tsuruga. I create Ren Tsuruga as the perfect gentleman and the person I so want to become. You must be disapoint to know that your sempai is not as perfect as you think he is.

-Of course not! And even if I can't really imagine you were living like Cain at a moment I guess it explain how you can give this frightening aura even when you try to hide it behind your gentlemanly smile.

She gave him a small smile and squeeze his hand.

-I want to tell you I can understand why you don't want people to know about your past, but I still think your a great person even if you're not perfect and nobody is I think you could be proud of what you have accomplish rather than being depressed by your past. I know we not always make the good choise, I am a living exemple, but I think we can learn from our mistakes more than from our success. And finally I don't know if it'll make you feel better but I don't think it was your fault you killed him and you should forgive yourself because I'm glad it's not my friend who died on this street so I can meet him.

She smiled again but this time very gently and still doesn't let go of his hand trying to soothe him because she saw him become more and more tense during the time he recalled his past.

Ren couldn't believe she isn't leaving him after he told her of the worst of his past and her words find their way directly in Kuon's heart, helping healing the wound which has been here for years. So relieved he couldn't stop the tear which escape his right eye and roll on his cheek to be stop by her hand. Her acceptance makes him fall in love all over again and for the first time he could consider forgive himslef.

-I can understand why you have been troubled by your past but I can't see why your accident makes you remember it. You couldn't drive at this time.

-It wasn't the car, it was the fact I nearly kill someone again, only this time I manage to protect the little boy.

-Oh yes! but finally you save him and you weren't too much injured fortunatly. Now I think we should return to sleep after all it's 3,30 am.

-Yes, your right, thank you for listening to my story and good night.

-Good night. »


	2. Chapter 2

At 7:30 am the alarm on Ren's phone rings, he wakes up and stop it, then he looks at the bed nest to his where Kyoko is still asleep but starts to stretch and he smiled his heavenly smile remembering how she take care of him during the night. Kyoko wakes up finally and yawn obviously laking some sleep because of him, he can't help but think she's cute with pyjamas and bedhairs.

« Good morning, Tsuruga-san, I hope you don't have anymore nightmares.

He doesn't like the fact she's still calling him Tsuruga-san when she admits she thinks of him as a friend but likes that she cares about him.

-Good morning, and no I don't have nightmares thanks to you.

She blushes lightly and mumble something like it's nothing Tsuruga-san, 'so cute I want to hug her again'.

-I think we can call each other by our name now that we are friends, don't you?

-You mean you want to call me Kyoko?

-Yes, and you can call me Ren. 'I won't let you back off on this.'

-But you're my sempai, it would be improper and...

-Kyoko, friends call each other by name and I don't think it's improper after all we know each other for over a year already.'In fact for 11 years but I can't tell you that now.'

-If you're sure then I would be glad to be your friend Ren-san.

-'Better but not enough, she call Fuwa without honorific.' Just Ren is fine Kyoko, I'm really glad we become friends but I think we should eat something quickly before going to work.

-You're right I'll make breakfast immediatly, Ren. »

He smiles, happy to hear her say his name so easily, he must thank the president. Kyoko on the other hand is also quite happy that she become friend with Ren, she realize that in fact it doesn't seem strange to call him Ren, in fact it's natural and she can't stop a smile at the idea they become close enough to discut problems with him without Bo.

After breakfast, they go to the studio where Cain's film is shoot and as usual he has to glare at all the men who are looking lustfully at Setsu, he can't stand how they watch the girl he loves as they want to make love to her. As for Kyoko, she does see the looks but totally in Setsu mode she just ignores them and is attentive to her brother only, a part of her still can't belive that so much men find her attractive, even if she has make up. Ren has another film in the afternoon so she's just needed until lunch and after be sure that Ren does eat lunch.

Around 2 pm, Ren gives Kyoko a ride to LME where she needs to meet Sawara-san about a new job offer she's had. She has just open the door that she's greet by a beautiful young woman with long and curly black hairs, a V-neck blue dress which stops at mid thigh and high heels. She introduces herself as director Ayumi Takahashi and tells Kyoko that she wants her in her drama no matter what. Kyoko is really happy that a director is so fixed on her for a role especially when it's a nice person with who she thinks she could work well but she fears that the role would be a bully. But then Ayumi-san, as she asks her to call her, explain to Kyoko that her part will be a fairy princess who has to mission to save the world of magic by making people beliving in magic again. It was a drama, and in each episode she would meet a new person and prove to this person that if she belive in magic, magic can help her or at least relieve her. Kyoko doesn't need to think twice about this drama, she accept right away, it was every thing she ever want being a fairy princess. She stay on a cloud the rest of the afternoon, smiling to every one so brightly that the other couldn't help but smile as well. She phone Moko-san and leave a message on her voice mail to tell her about her new job, she tells it to Maria too when she came to the LoveMe section, Maria's very glad to see her one-sama so happy and stay with her for an hour before she needs to go home.

Ren can wait to see Kyoko again and to be away from Yashiro, his manager who can't stop teasing him about Kyoko. He parks his car on LME's parking lot and goes search for her, he finds her quickly in the LoveMe room gathering her things, he smiles and call Kyoko gently. She turns to greet him and he can see she's really happy about something, he wants to ask her what good happens to her when she asks him if he has eat dinner first. When she sees him shift a little uncomfortable she knows and scold him for forgetting eating again, but then she quickly tells him she will cook them dinner at the hotel and they leave to meet Jelly-san in the president office.

They arrive to the hotel and to their room and Kyoko start dinner's preparations with a great smile, unable to wait any longer, Ren asks her what happened at LME to make her so cheerfull.

"You know that I have a new job offer proposal and that I needed to see Sawara-san about it today.

-Yes you tell me about it yesterday.

-It's about a new drama with director Ayumi Takahashi and I got the lead role.

-It's indeed great, it's your first leading role.

-It's not just that Ren, it's not for a mean role but for a role as a fairy princess who helps people to belive in magic again and Ayumi-san say she absolutly wants me for that role, it's like a dream.

'No wonders she's in such a good mood, it sure is a role which she'll love to act. I'm really glad she can say my name so easily now.'

-It a great chance to change your image from the mean roles, you can show the other directors that you can act others roles as well.

-You're right I don't even think about it, in fact I kind of accept as soon as I heard the words fairy princess. But you know, the project is also charitable, I'll play with some children from the hospital and Ayumi-san also said that the problem faced by the characters are real and that she has a website on which people can write their problems and she would pick in these to try to help them through the drama.

-It's a good idea and it will help keeping the viewers during the drama. How is it named?

-Fairywings of hope.

-And when do you start filming it?

-I start next week on Tuesday, I already have the script of the two first episodes.

-Do you want help praticing your lines? 'I just want to keep her talking, I don't think she needs my help.'

-If it doesn't trouble you I would like if you help me, I'm a bit nervous because it's my first lead role.

-Don't worry I'm sure you'll do just fine after all you're a great actress."

It makes her blush but then they begin practicing and she begin to create the role of Satsuki the fairy princess. They practice for an hour and she has already grasp her role, it's normal it's her dream role, she had thought of this persona for years, she just has to make some change to adapt her fairy princess persona to her role of Satsuki.

Ren's enjoy himslef, he loves being able to see Kyoko so happy that she seems to bubble from joy even if it makes it harder for him to keep his self control seeing her so cute. Finally he couldn't stop himself and he come near her and begin to hug her and put his head on her shoulder and he can smell her shampoo in her hairs. Once again, Kyoko froze at the begining then relax in his embrace, she doesn't know why but he has magic, a magic who make her feel safe and warm in his arms and subconsciously she move closer to his chest and put her head on it then she smell his scent which always soothe her. If Kyoko doesn't realize it Ren definitly does and it please him to no end, he really like to have her in his arms, it make him feel complet then Kyoko does something that make him even more happy but made it more difficult for his self control, she actually hug him back. For Kyoko it isn't strange for female friends to hug but with a male friend she had more problem, even if with Ren it felt natural, a bit like she belong here, this thought afraid her a bit, feeling the wall around her heart crumble and she removes herself from his embrace. Ren is a bit displease that she doesn't stay in his arms more longer but see a flash of fear in her eyes and don't want her to go away from him if he scold her so he tells her good night and went to bed. This time instead of nightmares he has beautiful dreams about their future lifes when she's his wife and they're living together. Kyoko has more trouble to find sleep, she begin to worry about the walls around her heart that slim down the more she's near Ren and she know she mustn't fall in love with him because he has already someone he loves as he has told Bo. She felt a pain in her chest at that thought, yes she really need to rebuilt her walls because he can't love her and she can't take another broken heart, on this thought she fell in a deep sleep with nightmares where she sees Ren leaving her behind all alone like her mother and Sho has done before. She wake up before the alarm ring and decide to take a long shower to relax herself before starting breakfast. The alarm ring and Ren wake up but not completely, and he goes to the bathroom to take a shower, he enter the bathroom, remove his pyjamas and pull the shower curtain finding a very surprise Kyoko naked and unlike her he remember to look at all he can see. Well to be exact Kyoko do the same since he's also naked and can't stop the blush when she sees his member twitch after he sees her, at the same time it make her happy that he does find her attractive. Ren try to gather all his self control to not to jump her and to leave the bathroom, he finally manage to free himself from the lust who control him since he saw her naked and wet and he grabs a towel, covers himself and ask her to escuse him and then go back in the room trying to get rid of his hard on. Kyoko finish her shower quickly then tell him he could take his and begin making breakfast he took a quick shower as well and they eat breakfast each promise himself to not retalk about the shower incident. Then they go to work and after a few ankwards moments they relaxe about the incident after all they are both quite happy with it, Kyoko that Ren found her attractive, it make her a bit more confident in herself and Ren because he got to see her whole body without her going away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren and Kyoko walk to the studio focusing on staying in characters, Ren because he doesn't want to daydream to much about her and their future relationship and Kyoko to stop the blush that wants to reapear each time she remembers his naked body. They made it to the studio and after frightening a few crew member, Cain becomes BJ and starts filming while keeping an eye on Setsu to be sure she's not hitting on. Around lunch time, Setsu leaves the set to go grab some bento from the next convience store and sees men watching her as she walks, Kyoko doesn't really like being watch like that but since she's in Setsu mode she just doesn't care. She buy two bento and two water bottles and went to pay for it when a guy around 20 comes and block her and then he tries to ask her out for a date. Setsu refuses right away but the guy won't let her alone and start grabbing her arm when suddently the temperature in the store seems to lost degrees and a dark shadow jerk his hand away from her arm.

"Leave her alone if you value your life! Groans a very angry Cain.

The guy dosen't need to be told twice, he flee immediately.

-Thank you Cain, he wouln't stop asking me to date him. But why aren't you at the set?

-_Sigh. _Setsu why haven't you wait for me so we could go shopping together. You should know it's not safe for you to go alone. Don't you remember what happened when I left you alone after I bought you these pants?

-'Oh he's right, I forgot about it'. I'm sorry nii-san, I forgot, I just want to have lunch ready when you finish filming so you would have more time to rest yourself.

-It's alright but please don't go where I can't see you, it makes me worried. If you want to go somewhere just tell me and I'll come with you.

-'He's worried about me! He's the first person who told me that. It kinda make me want to cry of happiness.' Okay nii-san from now on I'll always stay with you."

'If only it was true' thinks Ren but it pleases him to see her happy about him taking care of her. He goes with her and pay the food, she can't argue with him because of their characters but she wanted to buy lunch with her money. Not that she ever have the chance to pay anything when he's with her, he always find a way to trick her in letting pay and she never had a chance to repay him.

After finishing lunch and two more scene, the Heels siblings are free to go so they go back to the hotel to get out of their disguises. Then Jelly-san inform Kyoko that she must go back to LME to see the president while Ren can meet up with Yashiro-san to go to his next assignement. Kyoko goes to LME with Jelly-san and directly to the president's office where she's greet by Takarada Lory wearing a vahine outfit with a big garland of flowers. Once again shocked by the president's hobby, right we were at the beginning of summer but it wasn't as if it was so hot to be be half-naked, Kyoko greets him and asks him why he wants to see her. He looks at her as if she has give him a superb gift with huges watery eyes, so much like the ones she saw when he was moved by Ren's performance as Katsuki, it kind of scared her and she tense.

"I heard that you accept a role with a lot of love, and without hesitating, could it be you starting to love again!

-President, it's not really about love, it's about helping people especially children to believe in magic again.

-Of course, but it's also about love, there are a lot of different types of love, love as family, love as lovers and love as friends but in each type of these tere are an infinity of different loves as well. And in this drama you'll have to love the person that you will help in order to help them.

-You're right, I didn't really think about it but it does makes sense. But at least it's not about love between lovers because I would have no idea how to act this and I don't want to either.

-But you'll have to act love between lovers, it's even for that reason that I really want to congratulate you.

-What! It's the first time I heard about it!

-Doesn't Ayumi-san tell you that after some episodes, a doctor of the hospital were your character works will fall in love with you and that you will love him back.

-No she doesn't tell me about that. 'Oh my god! How will I be able to act like I'm in love when I refuse to ever love again!'

-I guess it wasn't planed, she does tell me that this drama has an adaptable scenario so you shouldn't be surprise if there're more change later. Anyway Ayumi-san wants to see you to discut some things with you and propose you a LoveMe job, so you can go now, good luck."

Slowly Kyoko bows to the president and left the office thinking about the changes in her role and wondering how she'll be able to act.

She walks to the LoveMe room in a daze and is surprise when she find Ayumi-san inside waiting for her, she has forget the job that the president has talk about because she was lost in her own thought.

She greets Ayumi-san and asks her what does she want her to do, Ayumi-san explain her that she would like to propose Kyoko to help answering to the problems people write on the website to help her getting in character. She also tell her that it's not an obligation like her other LoveMe jobs but if she wants to accept she has to dedicate at least anhour per day to this job but that she would be offered a laptop with internet access. For Kyoko it's an excellent offer because it can help her understand more Satsuki and also she can gets a laptop and she knows that nowadays almost every one use internet and she can find utility in it but doesn't have the money to buy her one by herself. So without hesitations she accept the job from Ayumi-san, then she goes with her to buy her new laptop.

After the laptop, Ayumi-san suggest that they can do some more shopping if Kyoko wants and getting to know each other better. Kyoko gadly accept and they go look at some clothes and make-up, which make Ayumi-san laugh for half an hour after seeing Kyoko drooling in front of it but she still buy her some make up not paying attention to Kyoko's protest that she can't accept them. Around 5 pm, the two girls go to a coffee shop and Ayumi-san immediately demands to be seat in a quiet place and asks for fresh drink. They sit and then Ayumi-san begin to show Kyoko how to use her new laptop and how to go to the website of Fairywings hope then she tell her where to find the messages and how to answer at them. She explain that she is loging as Satsuki-hime and that she can choose who she want to answer even if someone else has alredy propose a solution, it's like a forum where people can find the help they search and Ayumi-san can use these problems in her drama. Kyoko quickly understand how to use the computer but realize there isn't lots of request and tell so to Ayumi-san to what she answer that's the reason she wants Kyoko to go make an interview on TV to promote the website and the drama. This put Kyoko under stress because it'll be the first time that she will do seomething like that but at the same it please her that she become an actress good enough to promote her drama as the leading role. But then she remembers the thing the president told her before and ask Ayumi-san if it's true that her character has to fall in love with a doctor.

"Yes, Satsuki will fall in love with a doctor of the hospital where she work at, in fact it's him who fall in love in her when he sees how much she devote herself to the others. Then he try to seduce her and to asks her out and that when she realize that she's fell in love with him for quite some time but doesn't acknowledge it.

-I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I can play someone in love, I can't love anymore. 'It only makes you hurt.'

-It's okay, you still have some time to think about it, this situation will not exist before some episodes so you can relax and I don't think you can't love. I talk with you and people around you and I have saw that you really love a lot of person who are near you, even if it's not romantically. And I also see how you are with me, you are very open and a good listener and I would like to be your friend because I can see you're a warm girl. So more than not be able to love I think you just don't realize what love really is.

-You really want to be my friend! _Kyoko went into la-la-land_ 'a new friend! Yes!' _but quickly come back to reality because she wants to continue the conversation. _I would love having you as a friend Ayumi-san but what do you mean by what love really is?

-I suppose you think that love is just a think about lovers when they are together and tell sweet nothing and spent all their moments together.

-Yes until they stab you in the back and leave you alone after mocking you. 'Damn you Shotaro, I will kill you!'

-Have you perhaps already had a heartbreak with a guy after a breakup?

-It wasn't a breakup! He never even think of me as a friend, let alone a girlfriend, he just sees me as a maid who take care of him and makes sure he always have what he needs.

-I understand that you have met a really asshole but it doesn't mean that every love will end like this. You know there are a lot of guys in this world, some are jerks but some are great guys and will treat you like a princess. You just have bad luck to took the bad one.

-I don't really picked him, it's more like I was supposed to become his wife and take over the ryokan of his parents with him. He was my childhood friend, well in fact my only friend beside Corn but I only known him for two weeks so he was the only person I could hang on with and besides I lived with him at the ryokan, so it was natural for me to take care of him.

-You lived with him? Were your parents working at the ryokan for making an omiai with the owners?

-No my father leave my mother before my birth and my mother leave me in the care of the Fuwas who she known from high school. She visits me about one time each month until I was 10 then she stopped coming, in any case I was never able to satisfied her standards, because for her there was 100 points or nothing,a lower mark was garbage.

-What an awfull mother, I'm so sorry for you, you really didn't have luck. I can stand people who look at the others as if they were worms! But at least the owners of the ryokan take care of you maybe it was better than if you have stayed with your mother.

-Maybe, they were kind to me but they never really treat me like a member of their family, they always put a distance between us, they pretty much consider me as an employee. I love them and I did every thing to make them happy.

-I think you were afraid unconsciously that they'll kick you out like your mother if you didn't behave like they wanted you to do. Don't you think so?

-I think you may be right, I realize shortly after beginning acting that I was like a shell, that I have never done anything for myself. It shocked me so much that I fell on the floor but it was at this moment that I also realized that I want to study acting to change myself and become someone I can love.

-It's great that you find something you want to do and if you want my opinion, you are made for acting! The fact that you can totally become your characters is a gift and I really think you'll quickly become a famous actress. And to come back to our story, how do you find out about how this guy feel about you?

-Oh it's simple, one night I came to the station he was at to bring him a surprise dinner when I hear him tell his manager that he ask me to elope with him to Tokyo only to be his maid. I was so hurt and angry that I swear revenge on him and went to LME to do it. I missed tha audition but the president create the LoveMe section and give me a job, and I finally find what I really want to be, an actress.

-You eloped! And what why was he at a station? Is he an entrainer?

-Yes, I think you know him, it's Fuwa Sho, the musician.

-What! I already realize he was a jerk when I met him and he tried to hit on me but I didn't know he was such a bastard. You know, if you can take care of such a spoil brat and love him I don't think there is anything you can't do!"

Notes: Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever and english is not my first language so I hope you forgive me if I made some mistakes.

I'll try to update a fast as I can but I can't tell when I'll make the updates, it'll depend on my shedule. The next chapter will be update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

This evening in the hotel room she shares with Ren, Kyoko couldn't stop thinking about the end of the conversation she had with Ayumi-san in the car which drive her back at LME. "You know, Kyoko with all you told me about how you feel about Fuwa, I understand you never really fall in love with him, it was more like siblings love with a light crush for you but you were more like a fan than a girl in love. I think if you compare it to acting, it would be more a sister spoiling her brother thinking he's the best than a girl who wants to date him. You even told me you just dream about kissing him just a bit, if you really loved him like a potential lover, you would have want more than that and would have be with him alone all the time. So I think you were more hurt by the fact of being betrayed by the only person you really consider as your family than because he didn't love you as a girlfriend. And finaly I won't tell you not to seek revenge on him, he deserve a good beating to be such a jerk, but I think the best way to have it is for you to move on and create yourself a happy life with the people who care for you and just stop thinking about him. Before you start yelling about all the years you lost for him, I want to tell you something, by always have your mind on your revenge, you still let him control you and it prevent you to be truly happy."

What Ayumi-san had say makes Kyoko think about it since she had hear it and she was lost in thought cooking dinner to Ren and herself without paying attention at Ren. Ren on the other hand watch her and he could see that something bothers her and couldn't stay silent longer and ask her if she had a problem. Surprise by Ren's voice, Kyoko jumps and turn to face him to see him looking at her worrying and it makes her smile to see him thinking of her well being and since she wants to talk with someone about all the thought who won't leave her, she start talking.

"You see Ren, this afternoon, I went shopping with Ayumi-san today and she ask me to do a LoveMe job, I have to answer problems of the people write on the website.

-Are you afraid you won't be able to help them?

-No, well a bit but Ayumi-san told me I can choose who to answer and that I just propose solution to help them and I'm not asked to find a solution which works, it's just to give them ideas. I have to promote the drama and the website on a TV show tomorrow.

-So you're nervous about the first show you have to be in?

-Yes, I mean they will ask me questions, what if I mess up?

-Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just fine, you just have to create a public persona who can handle a show without problems if you're really too afraid.

-Thank you Ren, you always find way to calm me down. _Ren can feel warmth spread within him and he smiles his angelic smile which makes Kyoko blush lightly._But it's not the thing which really bother me, my main problem is after we went shopping, we went to a coffee shop and we talked about me and love...

-...

-And I told her why I was in the LoveMe section and then she told me that what I felt for Sho wasn't true love but more like a sister who spoil her brother with a light crush because he was the only boy really close to me. And then she told me that I let him have control over me because of my revenge and finnaly that I must move on to be really happy with people who cares for me.

-...So what do you think about what she told you. 'If only you'll follow this advice and forget about him, maybe you'll be able to see me.'

-After thinking about it a long time, I find she's right, he still have power on me because of my revenge and it piss me off that I still let him control my life! So I decide to stop thinking about him at all or at least I try, I'm not sure if I can control myself if he's a jerk in front of me. After all, my revenge doesn't give me anything good, it bring me problems each time I snap at him and it just make me more hurt. So I want to let all this suffering behind me in the past and focuse on my future with my friends even if it will be hard."

Ren couln't believe his luck, an afternoon and a long conversation and it's all it takes to make her let go of all her hate and above all to finally make her look at the future and hopefully him. He has to thanks Ayumi-san, thanks to her, he could see that the scar on Kyoko's heart has begin healing, all he has to do now, is making her see him as more than a friend.

Kyoko is glad that she tells Ren her new resolution, she knows that it would help her to hold on it. But more than that, she can feel herself become lighter and happier, as if her revenge was a weigh that she have carried for nearly a year now and was glad that it was lifted from her shoulder. Her newfind happiness makes her smile her own version of an angelic smile at Ren which makes him want to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. To help fight his urge he propose to eat dinner before it' cold, what surprises Kyoko because it's the first time Ren actualy propose to eat before she force him to but start serving dinner anyway. They continue to talk about her apparition on a show tomorrow, he gives her some advices to help her being less nervous about being in a live with public. Then they go to sleep, tired but still in a good mood.

For the show, Kyoko wears a light-green dress which she had bought with Ayumi-san the day before, her dress stop just under her knees and has small pearl sew on it making it shine with the light. She's also wearing the make up Moko-san had give her for her birthday, glad that Jelly-san had teach her how to apply it well even if it wasn't a flashy make up it bring up her features. She's happy to have work as Bo for a long time because it helps her relax so when she's ask to come on set she just think about her previous experiences and Ren's advices and she's able to smile naturally.

"Welcome on Sakura's show, tonight we have the chance to have a young actress who is quickly rising in the business but is not recognize because she change each time she has a new role in someone totally different. She's here to tell us about her new drama which will soon begin filming, please greet Kyoko-san!

-Good evening, Sakura-san, thank you for having me.

-Good evening Kyoko-san. Could you tell us a bit about your previous works?

-Well, my first job was as a high school student in a Kurara commercial, then I played an angel in Sho Fuwa PV, this is how I was noticed by Ogata-san who propose me the role of Mio in Dark Moon and then I got the role of Natsu in Box-R and finaly Ayumi-san offered me to play Satsuki in Fairywings of hope her new drama.

-We have prepare a clip with a bit of each time you appear on TV, we will show it now so we can remember these role..._After the clip_...Wow, you can really change how you look, I can see why people have difficulties recognize you. Even if Mio and Natsu are both dark roles they're really different, and even the angel as a part of darkness in him does that mean you like playing dark roles?

-It's not that I prefer playing roles with dark sides, they were proposed to me and I want to become a better actress so I put my every thing in each role I act to help me mature as an actress. And the role of Satsuki has nothing dark in it, in fact it more like the opposite so I can't wait to act her.

-The opposite of a dark role? What would it be? An angel without a dark side?

-No, in fact I play a fairy princess who try to save her world by helping humans to believe in magic again and who works as a nurse to cover her identity and to find people needing help easily.

-It's sure change from your previous roles, have you already an idea how to play this role since it's the living role I believe.

-Yes I love this role because it will help me improve my acting skills but it will also help people for real.

-How could a drama help people for real? Do you plan to give a part of the receipts to an association or something like that?

-No it'll help people thanks to the film's website: fairywings_of_ where anyone can ask for help about a problem that they have and we will try to answer them the best we can. And Ayumi-san will pick up some idea of these problems to include these in her script with their permission of course.

-It sure is a innovative idea, but I hear you say 'we', does it mean you will also answer to these problems?

-Of course, it'll help me thinking as Satsuki, it was Ayumi-san idea, she think it would help promote the drama as well. By the way I will answer you as Satsuki-hime if you ask for my help, and I hope my answers will be able to make you see tings more brithly.

-It's very nice of you to take your time to help others, we're sure that a lot of people will ask for your assistance. But now I would like to know a bit more about you, and since you already tell me about your work could you tell me more about your private life?

-Well, I like to spend my time with my friends when I'm not helping in the restaurant I live in.

-You have another work beside acting and you live in a restaurant? Could you tell me a bit more about that.

-Yes I have another job, even if I don't help them much recently but they rent me a room upstairs so I help them with the customers, they're such a nice couple.

-Talking about couple, is there any boy that you love?

-I don't love anyone at the present time, for the time being I just want to focus on my career.

-Thank you for sharing these informations with us, Kyoko-san and good luck for your drama. Good bye every one, Sakura's show is now over, we'll come back tomorrow at the same time."


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, Kyoko goes to the sudio to begin shooting her drama, she's rather early because she thinks that professionals must always be on time and she's eager to play Satsuki. She's greet by Ayumi-san who tell her that they would begin with the scenes in the studio and then go meet with the children at the hospital. Kyoko goes to her dressing room and couldn't stop smiling when she sees the outfit she will wear as Satsuki, she dress quickly and wait only a few seconds before she hears someone knocking at the door. She answers to the door and it was the make up artist, she let her in and stay still to let her do her job, when it's done she look at her reflexion in the mirror and can't believe that she looks so pretty. After seeing what she looks like , she goes find Ayumi-san to tell her she's ready and Ayumi-san tells her that they will film the scene which took place in the Fairy Kingdom, before the princess left.

**[ Inside the Fairy Kingdom castle, in the throne room, the princess sit on the throne looking outside with sad eyes.**

"**Satsuki-hime! Satsuki-hime! This is where you were! I search you everywhere!**

**-Why are you searching me Momoko-chan?**

**-I need your signature for some official documents since you rule our Kingdom. It's very urgent!**

**-Again! I have the impression that you try to bury me under documents that I must read, reply and sign! Argh...I don't know how Mother is able to do all this and still have time for other things.**

**-She's just more used to these things, I'm sure you will be able to do it smoothly in no time. You can rely on me Satsuki-hime after all I'm your best friend and your secretary.**

**-Thanks Momoko-chan. But it's not really the paperwork that scared me, it's what happen to our Kingdom and to Mother. Have you look outside, it's becoming worse and worse, the trees lose their leave, the grass turn yellow even the rivers begin to become muddy. And you know that if the Kingdom is in bad shape, its ruler is sick as well!**

**-Don't worry, I'm sure your mother will get better. There are always time when people less believe in magic but then it get better.**

**-It's not enough! I don't want Mother to die just because when the human stop believing in us, our kingdom begin to fade and risk to just disapear. I made my decision, I will go to the human world and make people believe in magic again!**

**-You can't Satsuki-hime, we need you here!**

**-It's not true, you can take care of the paperwork, and it will make Mother better so then she could continue to rule. I don't want to rule, it's not made for me and I can't see our Kindgom like that anymore!**

**-But you know that if you go to the human world you won't be able to return until at least a year!**

**-I know and I will miss you but I can't stay here without doing anything anymore. Don't worry about me Momoko-chan, you know that I'm the most powerful fairy of the Kingdom after Mother."]**

"Cut, good job you two. We'll go to the hospital now to the scenes when Satsuki arrive to the human world." With that Ayumi-san turn to give her orders to the crew and leave the two actress make acquaintance. Kyoko and Momoko or Rena Akai start chatting and Rena is surprised to see how polite and nice is compare to her roles, which she tells Kyoko, it makes her laugh saying everyone told her the same thing. They continue to discuss between them but also with the others actors during the drive to the hospital, which help create a good atmosphere within them.

At the hospital the filming crew is expected by a crowd of patients mostly children but also a few others, after all it's no every day they could see a shooting and some of them will even take part in it. Ayumi-san explain that they will begin with a few scenes where Satsuki arrive in the hospital in the first time, leading by the feelings of the people inside who search for help, which she can give them. Then Satsuki decide to just work there and use her magical power to become a nurse and begin her work. Then it's the shoots with the children, the first one is when Satsuki gives drawing of beach to some children and tells them that if they make a wish on it they could go to the beach with magic help. Some don't really believe it but wish anyway because you never know, it could work and others have hope that it will work. Then there will be a scene which will be film later on a beach with the children playing, swimming and laughing all together at the beach with Satsuki. The crew continue filming from the time the children wake up in the morning in their bed, wondering if all of it has just be a dream but then each of them find a small shell in their bed. After this, Satsuki propose to the children to play together in the hospital as well so they won't be alone anymore. She play again with them, draw what they ask her to draw, read them story and change her voice each time she change characters. Then Ayumi-san calls for a lunch break and watch amuse the children going near Kyoko asking their "Onee-chan" to continue playing with them and Kyoko a bit surprise but then smile very sweetly and asking if they could borrow the hospital kitchen for a while. Ayumi-san follows her lead actress intrigue by her actions and sees her asking the doctors if there are things that the children can't eat, she write down their answers on a sheet of paper and goes to the kitchen. There she begin cooking some snacks for the children quickly, in twenty minutes it was done and the snacks looks like the ones served in a star restaurant. To say that the children were pleased is an understatement, after that they wouldn't leave Kyoko, and even if it's helpful for the filming with the children because it makes them show real feelings like they were supposed to be it became more problematic for the other scenes.

At the end of the day, Kyoko was happy but exausted, she has been forced to give the children her brand new mail and the promise that she will come see them once in a while because she couldn't say no to their puppy look, even if their's don't affect her as much as Ren's. Ayumi-san is also very happy because she has really choose the best actress to play Satsuki, she had seen how she seems to affect every one around her even if they tried to resist. Kyoko takes her leave after the day and goes to the meeting place with Ren and Jelly-san to become Setsu again. When Ren sees her he must brace himself to not go to her and kiss her because she looks really beautiful, a bit tired maybe but with a gentle smile that bright her face. She greets him and then get change into Setsu, then they went to the hotel talking about nothing important, because they are in characters. But as soon as they are in their room, Kyoko begin making dinner while telling Ren about her day.

"I'm so happy about my new role, you must have seen me in my fairy outfit, it was so cute. I wore a long blue dress with wings so thin that they seem real and I had a black wig with small braids and pearls, which was the same length and color than before I cut my hairs.

-You must have been beautiful, I would like to see you with long hairs. _This makes Kyoko blush._

-Thanks Ren but you already saw me with long hairs, after all Setsu has long hairs.

-Yes but I was talking about your real hairs, I think long hairs make you prettier.

-'Stop beating so fast, stupid heart. I'm just not used to be compliment that's all. I'm not in love with Ren.' Well I can always let them grow even if it will takes time. After all when I cut them, it was mostly because I wanted to change myself, stop being Sho's maid, and because I don't want revenge anymore I can let them back to natural.

_Ren's glad that she would return her hair to their natural color because it feel like she became the little girl he met years ago again._

-Did something else happened during shooting?

-Yes, every one on set was friendly and so we were able to work in a good atmosphere. But the best was the children at the hospital, they were so happy when we arrived, they were waiting for us in front of the hospital like if we were Santa or something like that. We filmed with them and then at lunch they wouldn't let me go, calling me "onee-chan" and wanting to continue playing with me, so I cooked some snacks for them to make them happy and make them let me eat too. But it some what backfired because they were even more clinging after and it cause some problems during filming.

-_Trying to hold back a laugh at Kyoko's face._Don't you know that children love the people who take care of them especially if they give them something good to eat, or your cooking is really great so it's no surprise that they wanted to be near you. Do they really create problems during filming?

-Not big problems, just some scene to retake but nothing serious. And I just give them what I wanted when I was a child, I just couldn't help it, they were looking at me with puppy eyes and I can't resist it!

-You don't have to pout, I think it's great that you were able to get along with them so well. You'll just have to keep the good work.

-You're right, we really get along well. They even make me give them my mail so we can stay in touch and they make also me promise that I will visit them again soon. Well I'll see them in two day when we go to a beach not too far from Tokyo to shoot some scene with them.

-So you'll go to the beach in two days? Do you mind if I come along? I don't have too much work because of Cain's film.

-If it doesn't bother you, I will be glad if you come with us. I just need to tell it to Ayumi-san.

-Ok, then I'll come with you."

They go to bed early because they both had tiring day and must wake up early to continue Cain's movie.


	6. Chapter 6

The day when Kyoko goes to the beach for filming Fairywings of hope, she wakes up at 5:30 am to be sure to have time to make breakfast for Ren and herself and because it takes one hour to drive to the beach and the shooting will begin early. Ren wakes up with the smell of cooking and goes take a shower, when he finish, breakfast is ready and they eat in their hotel room. Kyoko asks Ren if he has remember to take a swimsuit as she has tell him, he assures her that he has his and tease her by asking if she wants to see him in it to be sure. Kyoko blush and tell him she believes him and goes in the bathroom in a hurry to take a shower as well, letting him cleaning the dishes. Ren drive them both to the location of the filming ahead of time of course, after all he has a perfect attendance record and they are greet by Ayumi-san who was already there and then they wait for every one to arrive.

When the children arrived, they are very excited and immediately after being outside of the bus they start running to Kyoko who was on the beach and greet her. Ayumi-san orders that we change in swimsuits and begin filming soon because the day is expected to be hot, so everybody go and put their swimsuit on. Then they begin filming, Satsuki and the children are on the beach with their swimsuit and run or go swimming or make sandcastles or search for shell and start doing something else when they don't want to do it anymore. Satsuki take part in all their activities and show them small pools of sea water where they can find some crabs and anemones which pleased the children, it's like natural fish tanks. Ayumi-san let them play like they want for three hours while filming the differents scene which she wants to put in the drama, when it's lunch time she calls for a break. Kyoko is glad for the break because even if she enjoyed herself, she's exhausted from running everywhere to be sure that all the children were enjoying themselves. But she can't rest really well because the children are clinging to her again, asking her to tell them a story like the other time, when they turn on their puppy eyes she stop resisting and tell them Cinderella's story. Ren watch, amused Kyoko being mobbed by the children and give up the resistance and give them what they want, at the same time he can't stop himself to come closer to her to be able to watch her tell her story. Seeing her telling a fairytale surounding by children he can't stop the daydreaming that had begin since the children have arrived. He sees her in a few years telling their children fairytales in his childhood house's living room sitting on his laps with his arm resting around her belly rounded by her pregnancy and his parents on the couch infront of them. He snaps out of it when she calls him to recall him to eat lunch and propose him to eat together, he accept and then goes through the group of children with difficulties and sit beside her.

Because they had finish filming ahead of shedule they had the whole afternoon to enjoy the beach for themselves. Ren goes change into his swimsuit quickly, only to find that his Kyoko has already being taken away by the children to play, he decide to wait to be alone with her , after all the children must go back at 5 pm so he just has to wait 3 hours. He join Kyoko and the children in the sea and bring a balloon with him, Kyoko and Ren play with the children for a while and then Kyoko organizes a sandcastles competition. She tells that they have an hour to make a castle and that then everyone will vote for the one they think is the best and ask them to be fair when someone ask for what will the winner win she's saved by Ayumi-san who tells the prize is a cake with candies. Immediately the children are eager to participate to the competition and they all start to make sandcastles, which let Kyoko take a break. Ren give her a bottle of water and she give him a grateful smile.

"I don't remember having so much stamina when I have their age.

-I think you had even more stamina, you still have lots of stamina but you have to deal with 24 children so all together have more stamina than you, it's normal and I think you're doing well.

-Thanks, but I'm glad to have got this idea I was so thirsty and I think it's better to give the children drinks too, it really starting to get hot.

-You're right I will bring the cooler here so we can give the drinks easier."

They continue to talk while waiting for the rest of the hour, until Ayumi-san says stop and they have to vote for the sandcastles. They are some which were really beautiful, some more like a prison than a castle some have really weird shape but Kyoko congratulates every one and begin the votes after having give each caslte a number. She count the votes and find that it was Takumi-kun's castle which has won, she gives him a quick hug and his prize and she's pleased to see that he shares his candies with the others. Soon after the end of the sandcastles competition, the children go back home with the bus which take them to the beach, shortly after it's Ayumi-san and the crew who go back to Tokyo leaving Kyoko and Ren alone on the beach.

Being alone with Kyoko at least, Ren allow himself to really look at Kyoko in her swimsuit, she's wearing a two-piece swimsuit which let him see a lot of her skin and he can't help but stare at her snow white skin. Tired after a day taking care of children, Kyoko is just laying on the beach with her eyes closed, bathing in the sun totally non aware of the thought Ren has. Ren couldn't stop staring at her looking so peaceful and so beautiful, he quickly goes to his bag, takes his phone and takes some photos of her. Then he quietly come back near her and continue watching her, trying to memorized the curves of her body, how he wanted to touch her skin to see if she's as soft as it looks! After a few more minutes he couldn't stop himself anymore and gently slid a finger on her arm, she doesn't react, she fell asleep and suddently he find that he can't stop his hand, he was obsess by her and since he saw her naked he begin to crave for her body a lot more. So he let his hand slide his hand on her stomach and he's surprised by the feeling of her skin, it's even more soft as he thought, it feels like warm silk. He wanted to put his hand on her tight next but she mumble Ren and stretch a little and then she turn to the side and put her hand on his thight and also rather high he tries to move her hand but she won't let go. She's still asleep but she still able to torture him, it's not that he doesn't like her to touch him but not there when he can't do the same to her, so he gently shake her to wake her. Kyoko is having a great dream where she feel really good when she is waking up by someone, she slowly open her eyes and sees Ren's head just above her.

"Hum...Ren why do you wake me up, I'm still tired.

-'She's so cute, with sleepy eyes and half-asleep.' Well, I think that you won't be able to sleep tonight if you sleep for too long here an I think you would want to swim a bit more since it's not everyday that you can go to the beach.

-I do want to swim some more._Yawn_. Have I sleep a long time?

-No, you just sleep for 30 minutes.

-Then you could have let me sleep some more.

-I would have, but you suddently turn and grap me in your sleep and wouldn't let go.

_Kyoko looks at where she has her hands and blush seeing one of them high on his thigh and her other arm on the sand around his waist, she let go immediately and get up._

_-_Sorry, I don't know how I end up like this.

-It's nothing, don't mind it, let's go swimming. 'Yes maybe the cold water will bring back some control before I jump her.'

-Yes I'm coming. 'I can't believe I was around Ren like that...could it be because he was there I feel so at ease when I slept?' Soon we must go back to Tokyo because we still have to work tomorrow and I'm tired.

-Alright we go back in 30 minutes and we'll grab something to eat on the road so you won't have to cook when we are back.

-Thank you Ren!"

After they have swim for a while they go to their bags and Ren takes two towels to dry themselves and give one to Kyoko, she thanks him and starts to dry herself but soon she begin to shakes. Ren asks her if she's cold, when she tells him that she's effectively cold he ct on instinct and take her in his arms and rub the towel on her. Surprised at first Kyoko soon leans on him to benefit from his bodyheat, Ren is a bit shocked by his body reaction but when Kyoko moves more closely to his chest he could feel his heartbeat incrise and warmth spread in all his body. They stand there for a while before Ren's phone rings, bringing them back to their senses and they separate, Kyoko goes change in her clothes while Ren answers his phone. It was just his manager Yashiro-san who wanted to know how "his date with Kyoko-chan" has been, he tells him that it wasn't a date and that the shooting was done smoothly and that they will leave the beach soon then he stops the phone call and go change too. When they're on the road back he think about what Yashiro-san had said "a date", he looks at Kyoko who's once again has fall asleep on the seat and he decide that it was a date, their first date and soon they will be others, with a big smile he continue towards Tokyo.


	7. Chapter 7

The two following weeks, you can't see Kyoko without her laptop, she likes chatting with a lot of people on the website and it makes her really happy when the person she had helped tells her he has resolve his problem. Kyoko's surprised that so many people post on the website because the first episode of Fairywings of hope was broadcast tonight or since Sakura's show, they have a lot of posts. During this two weeks, she had continue to film Box-R, Fairywings of hope and Kimagure Rock and she continue being Setsu to help Ren and going to school and helping at Daruma-ya, which give her a tight schedule. But it doesn't bother her, in fact she's glad to have work especially since she get to work with people she likes even if the jobs she loves the most are Setsu and Satsuki. She had also answered to many mails from the children of the hospital, which had make Maria jealous a bit to have to share her Onee-sama but Kyoko had told her that she loves her so she wasn't angry for too long.

Ren wants to watch the first episode of her drama but she doesn't but knowing that she couldn't say no to his puppy eyes, he makes them and asks her if she won't let them watch it together so he could see how she had improve as an actress. And it did the trick, she sit besides him on the couch in front of the television, pouting a bit, but when she hears the opening of her drama, she couldn't help but watch the TV to see how is. They watch her drama and Ren can't believe how beautiful she is in Satsuki, the long hairs make her seem older but it's when she laugh with the kid or just look at them sweetly that he stares at the television. They don't realize it but during the episode, they have lean closer of each other so that at the end their sides touch, so when Kyoko turn to ask him about his impression of her acting she jump slightly and blush but doesn't move from her spot. It makes Ren glad how she seems to accept him more and more even after she knows of his darkest memory, and he told her that she had done a great job which makes her smiles brightly and thanks him.

The next day, Kyoko arrive to LME and goes to Sawara-san office because he had call her early in the morning to ask her to come as soon as she arrives. She goes in and is greeting by a excited Sawara-san who tells her that thanks to her new drama, she had new job offers which aren't for bad roles, and who tells her she was very pretty as Satsuki. Kyoko is so happy that she doesn't have to do bad roles that she couldn't stop smiling and asks what kind of works she has, when Sawara-san finish told her she decides to do a commercial for jewelry and an appearance in another drama for a few episode. She leaves Sawara-san's office and continue to read the informations about her jobs, she find out that if the drama begin only the next week, the commercial will be shoot the following day. She tense a little about so short notice but then she read more about her role and she has to play an ojou-sama who is invited to go to a party and being admired by every one. She begins to go in la-la-land when Ren spots her and goes talk to her leaving Yashiro-san behind because of his long legs, he smiles when he sees her face and greets her.

"Hi Kyoko, did something great happened to you?

-Mm... Oh, hi Ren, sorry I was lost in thought. And yes something really great happened! I got quite a few new works and they aren't for bully roles anymore!

-I see, it's good for you, you can improve in your acting even more, even if your already doing a great job with it.

-Thank you. But I haven't told you the best yet, I got a commercial tomorrow and I get to play an ojou-sama.

-I'm sure you must be thrilled to play a role like this. Can you tell me what is the commercial about?

-Well, I'm a rich ojou-sama who is invited to a big party where she wear beautiful jewelry which make her admired by every one. I'm glad I learn how to dance with acting school because they want me to do it during the commercial so I can show the jewelry.

-So you'll be in a party dress and you'll promote jewelry 'and dance with guys others than me before I even have the chance to do it with you. Wait I can always do this...' Are you sure you'll be able to dance with someone tomorrow, if you want we could repeat it tonight?

-Really, in fact I wanted to ask you if we can, I'm not used to be near men so I'm not very confident.

-Don't worry we'll go dancing tonight, I'll pick you after I'm done with the filming of my drama.

-Ok, I'll see you later Ren."

Ren watchs her go and turn to his manager who tells him that once again his face is slipping, even if he himself has difficulties to stop his "fan-girl screams" about the signifiants progress in the relationship between the two actors. Ren goes to his set and try even more than usual to make no NG so he could see Kyoko sooner, since they begun acting as the Heels siblings he find it more and more difficult to be away from her.

Meanwhile Kyoko is busy doing some LoveMe works and repeats for her role tomorrow, without she realizes it the afternoon is over so she grabs her bag quickly and goes to the parking lot to find Ren. Then they go to their hotel after change themselves in Cain and Setsu, when they got into their room Ren propose that they begin with waltz because it probably what she will dance. He puts the music on and reach out his hand to her with a small bow and a big smile, very princelike which makes Kyoko very happy. She takes his hand with a graceful bow and takes a step closer to him, he puts his other hand on her low back and she puts her other hand on his shoulder and they begin dancing. Ren is overjoyed to have the girl he loves so much, totally relaxed in his arms, he could smell her scent which is floral with a little something that is definitly Kyoko. Kyoko could feel Ren's magic again, she likes being in his embrace, it makes her feel safe, protected and warm, she let her go to the music and lean on Ren more as they dance.

When the CD stops, they are both surprised, after all the CD had for 45 minutes of waltz and none of them actually realize that they had dance for so long, wrapped in their own world. Wanting to have her near him a little longer Ren propose that they dance a bit more and is pleased when she gladly accept his proposition. They continue to dance for another 45 minutes again they lost the track of time but decide to go sleeping since they both have a busy schedule next day.

Kyoko arrive at the station 20 minutes before time and goes to the studio where they will shoot the commercial, when she got there, she's surprised to recognize the director of her first commercial, director Kurosaki. She greets him, she's really happy to see him again, after all it's thanks to his commercial that she truly begin her acting career and even if he's a perfectionist, his commercials are really great. She goes change into her party dress which is a V-neck long black dress with her back bare and a big cut which stops high on her tigh and let see her legs and the dress is made to show her curves. She also puts a wig with long wavy black hairs, then she lets the make-up artist do her make-up and puts her black high heels and goes to the set. Kyoko is glad that she is experienced in wearing high heels with Natsu and Setsu roles and she use the walk that Ren teach her noticing that the guys are on again looking at her lustfully, she repress a sigh. Kurosaki is stunned when he sees how much Kyoko has matured in the months he has not see her, she's really beautiful but he snap out of it quickly and asks an assistant to put the jewelry on her and explain her what he want her to do.

"So you understand, I want to do the shoot in one take and to have the more realistic expressions on the face of your coworkers, I son't want them to see you before you arrive at the party.

-Yes, I must walk in the room, looking around then go down the stairs and dance with some guy and while smiling the whole time.

-Exactly, remember to be the most graceful that you can, try to make the others actors to act like they must do. The best you play the better will be the expressions and they will looked more natural too.

-I'll try my best."

She transforms in an ojou-sama and when they open the doors of the ballroom she walks in with a gentle smile and the walk of a model, immediately all the eyes are on her but she tooks no notice and looks around to see if she can find some good looking guy. When she spots several her smile widen and she glides to the bottom of the stairs and begin dancing with the nearest before going to the next and so on. The others actors aren't really acting, they are truly attracted by Kyoko, like moths to fire, they can't take their eyes off her, being the guys or the girls, all are bewitch by her. Kurosaki tells cut and can't believe that Kyoko has been able to take all the others in her acting so well, truth to be told, he didn't think he'll be able to do it in one take. He smirks, she's really an actress to keep an eye on, it doesn't surprise him that she was able to become famous so quickly, she does have a gift for acting.

After the shoot, the guys in the commercial with her come to talk to her and ask her her phone number, some girls also ask but it's mostly the guys, but she tells them that she doesn't have a cellphone, which is true after all the cellphone she uses is for work and belong to LME. Of course the guys tell her she can use it for personnal matters but she has principes and refuse anyway but she does give them her adress mail so they can contact her. Some guys ask her for a date but she refuse telling them that she has a tigh schedule and doesn't really want to date some one for the moment. She goes change back in her normal clothes and continue her day at LME doing some LoveMe works but mostly she spend time with Maria who wants to makes some voodoo dolls with her Onee-sama to afraid the girl who tried to get near Ren.

At the top of a skyscraper, a man in his sixties is sitting in a big office, he is the president of a big firm which sell jewelry, clothes, make-up and perfumes, the Suzuki firm. He's the one who ask Kurosaki to do a commercial for the new collection of jewelry and he asks him to show him the commercial before it's broadcast to see if it fit the brand image of his products. So he watchs the commercial in his office with Kurosaki, but when the camera focuses on the lead actress, he's stunned by her golden eyes. 'These golden eyes, no doubt it's the same as mine and my son's, it's a characteristic of our family, could she be related to the Suzuki?'

"Who is the lead actress in this commercial?

-Her stage name is Kyoko but I think her real name is Mogami Kyoko.

-'Mogami Kyoko...Mogami wait! Wasn't this slut named Mogami too! I need to investigate on her!"


	8. Chapter 8

After Kyoko's new commercial had been broadcast, she begin to become a hot topic in the entrainement world, she get lots of jobs offers, the directors seem to have discovered that she is a great actress and they want her to work with them. It please her but it force her to quit being Bo and she can't be with Ren as Setsu often because her schedule is too tight. She even has a new manager who has just finish her manager studies and is 25 years old, she's called Karin Masami, but she tells Kyoko to called her Karin-chan since she hopes they can become friend. Kyoko is so glad she begin acting, she never had so much wonderful people wanting to be her friend than since she enters the entrainement world. It's also for this reason that she doesn't want to quit being Bo, it was her first regular job and she enjoy it a lot, but she had to so she can work on other projects.

Ren and Kyoko are is they hotel room for one of the last day she can stay and Ren notices that Kyoko is down and she can't stop sighing every once in a while, wanting to know what depress her like that he asks her what's wrong. It's make Kyoko aware that Ren is there for the first time and after debating with herself about what she can say, she decides to talk to Ren.

"You know that I got a lot of new jobs offers lately.

-Yes, you told me so but it should be a good new not something to depress you.

-It please me but at the same time it makes me quit a job I like doing and it makes me unable to be with you as Setsu as much as now.

-It's true that it's a shame that we can't be together as long as before but we can see each other without being Cain and Setsu. But which job must you quit to do your new jobs, I don't think you can stop being one of your characters because they are important to the story line?

-'I must tell him that I'm Bo, I don't want him to talk with an unknown person about his problems and president want me to tell every one that I was Bo for the last episode I'm in to promote myself and I don't want him to learn him by someone else.' Well, there is something I must tell you Ren and I hope that you won't be to angry at me for having hide this from you. You see, when I begin in the LoveMe section and wasn't friend with Moko-san, Sawara-san gives her a job at TBM studio as part of the public, well now that I think about it again, I think he was just trying to cheer me up. But when Moko-san and I arrive at the set of the emission, we were asked if we could play part in this show, Moko-san immediately agreed to it for us but made me do the job. Since that day I have a regular spot in this emission.

-Why didn't you tell me about this job, wait you didn't talk about it in Sakura's show either is there some kind of reasons? 'I can't believe she hide this from me.' And wait I never see you in any emission and people would have talk too if they have see you in it so why nobody knows about this job?

-In fact there was two reasons I refuse to let it known that I had a regular job at TBM, or to be more precise, there was two person why I didn't want it to be known. One of them was Sho, because I didn't want him mocking me anymore than what he had already had and the other is you Ren.

-Me but why, surely you don't believe I will mock you too! 'I don't want her to associate us as the same type of people.'

-Of course not, I knew that you will never do that! You're nothing like Sho! No the reason I didn't tell you is because I use this job to help you with some personal problems when I didn't have the confidence that you would talk about them to some useless kouhai.

-Stop saying you're useless, you're a great actress and a great person and I'm proud to know you! Stop belittle yourself! But I don't see when or how you helped me.

-'Go Kyoko, be brave!' I help you with your lines the first time and you cheer me up for what I wanted to thank you and then I help you realize that you love this high school girl. _She can't help the sadness in her voice and feel a sharp pain in her heart._ 'It must be great to be loved by someone as great as Ren.'

-...You're that chicken that I talked with! 'Wait that means she know I love her for so long and she plays with me?' So you played with me.

-Nooo! The first time I saw you while playing Bo, I was wandering because I got fired to have attack Sho during the show and I was really depressed. Then I saw you troubled and I wanted to help you but I remembered how I made this vulgar sign to you and got scared that you found who was under the costume so I tried to sneak away. Finaly after talking to you I begun to like you more and was really grateful to you to have cheered me up. The next time, I wanted to help you for your Katsuki problems but I didn't think that you would talk to me so I tried to help you while being Bo, even if in the end I was just able to help you figured that you love someone.

-'Wait she just said someone, could it be she doesn't realized that I was talking about her?' Well I'm grateful to you too to have help me but really you could have talk to me directly. 'But I wouldn't have talk to her about my love problems. But she did tell me to seduced her, there's no way she would have said that if she knew I was talking about her.' Why do you tell me about this job now if you didn't want me to know who Bo really was?

-Well I felt bad to keep something from you since we're friends and you tell me your greatest secret and for the last episode that I take place in, I will reveal who was behind Bo's mask and I wanted you to learn this from me directly and not by someone else.

-Thank you, I appreciate that you told me face to face your secret...'I need to know' About the girl I love...

-Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about what you talk to me, not even Moko-san! And I'm sure that if you tell this girl how you feel, she would go out with you, even if I don't know when you see her with your busy schedule.

-'Like I think, she didn't even envisage it could be her that I love, but is it me or does she looks sad when she thinks I love someone else? Must be my imagination that makes me things that I hope.' Well I see her every day, but she has been really hurt by a jerk and she doesn't believe in love anymore so even if I tell her that I love her she wouldn't believe me.

-I see...'I don't want to talk about this girl who is in Ren's heart, she doesn't have the right, Ren is mine.' _Kyoko froze, shocked by her own thought. _'Oh no! I can't believe it! For me to fall in love with Ren! The Tsuruga Ren! The sexiest and more popular actor in Japan! And I can't believe that I become so possessive of him, I never felt that for Sho. Could it be like Ayumi-san said that I really only love him like a fan girl and that I really fall in love with Ren this time? This is a disaster, Ren is too great for me and he already love someone else, she must be really pretty not like me. I never tell him how I feel so we can stay friends at least.'

-'Why is she frozen? She seem to be lost in thought.' Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko can you please answer me!

-Hum. Oh sorry Ren, I have a tendency to lost myself in my thought. Well I'm sure that any girl that is confess to by someone as great as you Ren will be glad to go out with you. 'If only it could be me.'

-Really, can you assure me that this great, pretty, smart and caring girl will agreed to go out with me if I ask her. 'This time I'm sure to have see sadness in her eyes when she talks.'

-Yes, I'm sure. 'Like I thought, she looks like a great girl whereas I'm just plain and boring.'

-Then, Kyoko I love you since a long time, will you go out with me?

_Kyoko couldn't believe what she had heard, her heart was beating so loud, she slowly turn to look directly in Ren's eyes, and there she sees what she always dreamed to see in someone since she was young, love. She could feel her eyes begin to watering_.

-Yes! I love you too, for a long time, I tried to tell myself that it was just respect and adoration but I know that it's more than that. You remember when you had your test as Katsuki and that after the shoot I went away from you after it, it was because I was jealous of the confidence you had in Momose-san.

-You don't need to, you are the only girl I ever loved and the only one I ever would. Can I kiss you?

-Yes."

Ren gently takes her in his arms and lifts her chin before kissing her lightly, but it soon become more passionate. He licks her bottom lip to ask access to her mouth, she opens her mouth a bit and let his tongue in, he begin to massage her tongue with him which makes her moan in his mouth. He couldn't believe how sweet she tastes, he continues to kiss her till they both need oxygen, then he just put his chin on her head and hug her, wanting to be sure that it isn't a dream and that he really have her for himself.

Kyoko is in heaven, she couldn't believe how good it feels to be kissed by the person you love. She really loves being in his embrace like that, it really makes her feel safe, warm and loved. Remembering what Ren has told her about her first kiss, she softly tells him that she's glad that she had a so great first kiss, and that she would like another, then realizing what she had said she blush. Ren chuckles gently and gladly agrees to her demand and kiss her again trying to show her through his kiss how much he love her and how much he need her. They continue kissing for a long time, before they see the hour and decide to go sleeping. But because neither of them can belive that the person they love return their feeling, they are reluctant to go to sleep, frightened that all of this is a dream. That's why Kyoko asks Ren if she could sleep in his bed which makes him really happy and help him calm his own insecurities and he gladly accept. They cuddle on Ren's bed with Ren's chest as Kyoko's pillow and his arms around her waist.

Kyoko fell asleep quickly lull by Ren's heartbeat, but Ren stays awake a bit longer so he can watch her face when she sleeps and to think about how much happiness she has bring in his life. He finaly fell asleep thinking that tomorrow morning he will tell her about his real identity so that they can be together without any secret between them and hoping that she would accept who he really is.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoko is the first to wake up in the morning, she feels safe and warm for the first time in her life, she looks at Ren's sleeping face and she loves seeing him so peaceful and smiles. She gently caress his jaw line without leaving his embrace and murmurs "I love you but I still can't believe someone as great as you is in love with someone like me." Ren tightens his embrace and opens his eyes then he gives her his angelic smile and kiss her, never in his life has he had a better morning.

"I love you too and you're someone far greater than me, so don't worry, you are more than worthy to be with me in fact I think I don't deserve someone like you.

-Why are you thinking that you don't merit me, you could have hundreds of beautiful women at your feet and you choose to fall for someone as plain and boring as me.

-Stop saying that! You're everything but plain and boring! You're beautiful, you're smart, you care about others, you're funny too and you're a great actress! You must learn to have more confidence in yourself. Don't believe what that jerk said to you, he's an idiot, not able to see a diamond when he saw one.

_Kyoko couldn't help but blush brightly to so much compliments._

-I can see that you really think what you said but I don't think I'm this great.

_Ren makes her look in his eyes and let his feelings of love and admiration shown in them_.

-Believe me you are one of the best women I ever met. You desrve to be loved more than anyone in this world and I will always love you and I need you near me forever.

-Thank you Ren. I always wanted someone to love and need me. In fact I think it's the main reason that I struggle to fell in love with Sho, so I wouldn't be alone. Because he was my only friend beside Corn and I knew that Corn couldn't stay with me.

_It makes Ren remembers the resolution he made the day before to tell her who he really is._

-Kyoko, I have something important that I have to tell you. I want you to listen to the rest of my story and I hope you will forgive me for not saying something before.

_Noticing how tense Ren is and how strained his voice sound, Kyoko grabs his hand and grip it while leaving his arms and siting on the verge of the bed._

_-_What do you want to talk about Ren?

-'Please don't let go of my hand, don't leave my life after I tell you everything, I can't leave without you' You know that Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name. _She nods_. Well, I'm not totally japanese, I'm only a quarter japanese, my mother is american and my father is half japanese and I was born and raised in America. You remember, I tell you that I tried acting but that doesn't work. _She nods again. _Well there was another reason that I became so angry with how the directors treated me. You see, my parents are both very well known in the entrainement industry, my mother as a model and as the president of a big firm who sells clothes all over the world and my father as one of the best actor. And even if I love them very much I couldn't leave their shadow and it crushs me, I already told you what happens after that but I want to talk to you about who I was. When I was 10 years old, I accompanied my father to Japan for a vacation but he was always busy with fans and didn't have lots of time to spend with me. I already knew that it will be hard to surpass him but I haven't totally give up.

-Of course, you shouldn't give up, I'm sure you have already surpass him.

-'She really didn't change, always encouraging me to do my best.' Well I don't know if I surpass him, but I'm sure I have at least become near his level. But what's really important is that during this vacation, I couldn't spend time with my father and it's irritated me so I decide to go take a walk to calm myself in the forest. And when I was near a river in a clearing, I suddently met a young japanese girl who was crying and asked me if I was a fairy and I fell in love with her.

_At these words all fall in place in Kyoko's mind._

-Corn...

-Yes, Kyoko-chan, it's me. Only my name is Kuon but I can't blame you after all I had an accent when I was young and you were young too.

-Corn! It's really you! _She jumps in his arms, crying_. You're really all right, I was so afraid something had happens to you! Wait do you say Kuon? Does that mean your father's son? Why haven't you told me who you are? Even if I'm sorry that I haven't recognize you.

_Ren is so glad she isn't angry at him for keeping all that secret that he can't stop smiling._

-Yes I'm Kuu's son, my real name is Kuon Hizuri and I didn't tell you who I really am before because I'm no longer Kuon. When I came to Japan, 7 years ago, Kuon disapeared and Ren came to life, and it must stay that way until I surpass my father or at least till we are on equal grounds. So even if I felt bad about not telling the truth I couldn't do it, it's the bet I made with the president, and I hope you'll forgive me.

-There nothing to forgive! You were always here when I needed you, the memories I have with you are the most precious things that I have with the stone you gave me. It thanks to you that I was able to continue to smile when my mother told me I was useless or that it would be better if I was never born or when she beat me up for touching her. When the beagle stalked me, you were the one to protect me from him too. You told me that you thought about giving up your life before becoming Tsuruga Ren so why do you think I would be angry at you for doing something to save yourself?

-I don't know, I was just anxious but you never told me that you mother have beat you.

-Well, yes she did it until one day she was seen by the Fuwas, then she accept to never go back near me again if they didn't tell anything to the police which they did. But to tell you the truth I think she was glad to don't have to look after me at all.

-I really want to kill this woman, how can she treats you like that, she doesn't have the right to call herself your mother. But don't worry, I won't let her do anything to you anymore, and if you want I would gladly share my mother with you, after all we alredy share a father.

-Thank you Ren. Or do you want that I call you Kuon?

-I think it's better if you call me Ren until I take my name back.

-I think you're right. We should make breakfast, we need to go to work soon and you need to eat to keep your health.

-Alright but now I can have my girlfriend taking care of me so it's not so bad if I'm ill.

-I'll take care of you even if your not sick, you know. But I would like to ask you something, can we say that we are dating?

-I think we can say it to our friends but we need to talk to the president to know if we can go on public with it.

-Okay, I will be to LME this afternoon to take a script of a new PV so are you free this afternoon?

-No I have a shoot but I think that we can talk to the president just after we eat lunch. I'll just drive us from Cain's set so can you make small bento that we can eat quickly.

-Of course, I'll go make them."

They eat breakfast and go to the studio running a bit to be in time but the rest of the morning go through without other problems.

Kyoko and Ren arrive at LME headquarters a little before 1 pm and ask to see the president as soon as possible. After waiting 10 minutes they go in the president's office, and as soon as they can't be seen by the people outside they join hands. The president is making an important phonecall so he doesn't look at them and gestures them to take a seat without seeing that they are hands in hands. Seeing the president is busy, Ren lean and kiss Kyoko's temple which makes her blush, and it's just the moment that the president choose to turn around. He can't supress the little scream of joy at the see of his two number one LoveMe member, acting as lovers, and immediately begin asking if they are really together. Ren explain that it's true and that he have told her his true identity as well and that they want to know if they can go public about their realtionship, because they don't want to hurt the other carrer. But the president tells them that it's alright, he informs them that Kyoko has been vote the most beautiful actress thanks to her last commercial, so it won't damage her career to date Ren. And even if it please Ren that they don't have to hide their relationship, he doesn't like to think at other guys looking at Kyoko like he did. Guessing what is bothering and angering Ren, Lory grins and tells him that he will call a reporter so they can annonce that they are a couple so nobody will bother them. After finishing his phonecall he tells them that they have an interview with Nowaki-san plan for tomorrow morning at 7 am and then tells them to leave. As soon they leave the office,, he takes his phone and calls Kuu to tells him that they "children" are finaly together.

After leaving Lory's office, Ren goes back to his shooting and Kyoko goes to the LoveMe room to tell Moko-san about her relationship with Ren. She finds her best friend and Chiori-chan siting at the table and after greeting them, she begins to tell them what happens. She doesn't mind that Chiori-chan is here, after all in spite a dificult beginning, they become friends and after all the news will be out the next day. When Kyoko has finished her story she's surprised that none of them is surprised by the news.

"Well, we already knew that he is madly in love with you and that you admire him too much for it being only admiration so we're not surprised that you two got together. Maybe it's just earlier than what we thought but we can see you're happy now and it's all what's important." Is all Moko-san said but it's enough to make Kyoko smile angelicaly, which makes her looks a lot prettier than normaly. Then Kyoko goes to Sawara-san's office to get the script for the PV, she doesn't realize it but because of her new realtionship with Ren, she's happy and it shows on her face, making a lot of guys who sees her fall in love with her.

Sawara-san is worried, the new PV is for the new song of Sho Fuwa and must be film tomorrow at 10 am or each time he mentioned Fuwa-san name, Kyoko begun to become really scary and he doesn't want to see it again. So he's very surprised when she come in with a great smile which doesn't change after seeing his name or worst the script for the PV, which is a love story where she must act in a sexy manner. For Kyoko it's just a job, since she decide to stop searching for revenge and thanks to Ren, she's happy at least and there's nothing that Sho can do to destroy that happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Daisuke Suzuki read the informations that the private eye has found about Kyoko Mogami. She's the daughter of Mogami Saena who left her in the care of the Fuwas to train her to became the Okami of teir ryokan before leaving her for good when she was 10 years old. She always had good marks but she doesn't go to high schooland left the ryokan with Fuwa Shotaro to follow him to Tokyo where she worked 3 part-times jobs to rent a large flat where they live together until a year ago. Then she became a rising star at LME in acting and is in no longer in goods terms with him but she's greatly appreciate in LME where she's friendly with anyone. 'Well, at least she isn't like her mother, but if she's really Saena's daughter than she could be my grand-daughter, I must meet her.' He tells his secretary to make an appointment with Kyoko Mogami for the week-end.

It's 6:30 pm in California, in a mansion a phone is ringing.

"Hi Kuu Hizuri speaking.

-Hi Kuu, I have a great news to tell you.

-Boss? What news are you talking about? Is our Kuon going back to being our son?

-Not now but I think he will soon so don't worry too much about him, and from now I think we won't have to worry for him. I don't think he can be happier than he is now.

-What are you talking about? What happened?

-Well let's say that if the things continue like how they have started your "other son" will soon become your real child.

-She's already my real child Boss, and I don't understand what this news is.

-My honey, you can be slow sometimes, Lory is trying to tells you that Kuon is finaly going out with Kyoko-chan.

-Do you think so Julie? Is it true Boss, is my children really together?

-Yes, they are and I will send you a mail with their first couple interview and all the photos tomorrow. I think you will be glad to see the smile on Kuon's face.

-Thank you Lory.

-Yes thank you Boss. For everything."

In a huge flat, a famous blond singer is extremly angry. 'How can she be voted as the most beautiful actress, she's just plain and boring Kyoko.' But he knows it' not true, he saw her new commercial and he was speechless, she is truly beautiful but what really get on his nerves is that now, there are more people going after what's his. 'She will always be mine, she will be in my PV later so I just have to make sure that she only thinking about me.' He smirks but then he become angry again when he pictures a croud of men at the feet of Kyoko serving her, calling her Kyoko-sama and she looks at him and says "I don't need you I have lots of beautiful slave willing to do anything for me." and laugh. 'Nobody will stole you from me Kyoko! You're mine!'

At 7 am, Kyoko and Ren in a conference room in LME with Nowaki-san for their interview, he hasn't been told what Ren wants to talk about so he's really curious when he see the actor with Kyoko. But when they explain him that they are together he know that he have a huge scoop and he asks them to give him the most detailed account of their relationship. They tell him that they met for a short time when they were children and that they became the best of friends but then Ren had to leave after two weeks because he was only on a vacation. They also tell Nowaki-san that then haven't see or contact each other since and that they found each other again at LME even if they don't recognize each other immediately, after all it happened ten years ago. Finaly they say that Ren found out who she was thanks to an object that he gave her before he left but they refuse to tell him what this object is and they finish by telling Nowaki-san that they begin to become a couple recently. Nowaki-san can't help but tell them what he thinks, that they must have been fate to be together, moreover he even titrate his article "The red thread of fate exist even in showbusiness". He tells them that his article will be publish by 10:30, it's not every day that his magazine can announce exclusively that the most popular actor and the most popular actress are a couple.

When Ren asks Kyoko what she has to do now, she answers him that she has a PV with Sho at 10 am, and that she needs to leave in 30 minutes with Karin-chan to be on time. Even if they are now a couple, he can't help but being anxious to let her near him and even if he doesn't show it on his face, Kyoko knew him and can tell. So she smiles and tug on his shirt, when he turn to her she tiptoes and kiss him on his lips, stunning him and sweetly says in his ear "Don't worry Ren, I don't feel anything for him anymore aside for disgust for being a jerk and a womaniser. And remember what Nowaki-san said, you are my fated prince so I won't let him be between us anymore." before kissing him again. This time he respond while smiling still a little surprised that she can read him like a book.

They spend the next half an hour together, talking and kissing in the conference room where they gave the interview since the article isn't publish yet and the president told them to stay there for as long as they want. At the right time time, Karin-chan knocks at the door to drive Kyoko to Sho PV, she already know about them since she's also their friends but she also know that Kyoko and her must leave now if they want to be in time. After a last kiss the two actors go to their jobs separately.

Karin-chan drives for an hour to get to the shooting place of Sho's PV since it's an outdoor shoot but they still are a bit early. Kyoko goes to greet Shoko-san and the director, Sho is still in his dressing room, 'Probably taking a nap, he can't get up from bed before 10:30 am at his best.', she sigh 'How can he be such a brat, I hope that I can finish this work quickly so I can come back to Ren. He has to play Cain this afternoon for the last time and I'm sure he will skip lunch! I will go see him as Setsu and I'll make him eat.' Lost in her thought, Kyoko doesn't realized that Sho has come out from his dressing room and makes a beeline to her until he's in front of her.

"Yo, Kyoko! I hope that you're grateful that I offer you a chance to play in my great PV.

-I look forward to work with you Fuwa-san.

-Stop this crap Kyoko, call me Sho-chan like you used to, after all I'm the one who take your first kiss.

-I'm sorry to inform you that it wasn't my first kiss, Fuwa-san and if you want to have my opinion about what you did on Valentine's Day I'll tell you to practice some more because your kissing sucks."

With that Kyoko leaves to change in the oufit she will wear for the PV not caring about the looks of total shock on Sho's face or the chuckles of the crew. When she comes back from her dressing room, she's wearing leather mini shorts and a black tank top which show her midriff with a long electric blue wig. She comes back to the director without paying attention to the looks of every one gives her, being from lust or admiration, and asks him what she has to do. Sho is once again speechless because of how attractive she is and become really angry when he sees that others men do look at her as if they would like to date her. But then he remember what she told him about their kiss and he become even angrier.

"Kyoko! About what you tell me earlier, you know your first kiss, you lied right.

-Of course not, whereas someone else I don't lie. But I'm here to work not talking about some past encounters with you Fuwa-san, so can we begin soon, I have other appointments later.

-Wait, who was it? Who had your first kiss? _He grabs her wrist._

-It's none of your business Fuwa-san, now let me go so we can get the work done.

-Stop calling me so formaly and answer the damn question Kyoko! I've known you since we were kids and I know that I was your only friend.

-I'll call you as I like and we break all relationships a year ago when you stab me in my back so don't you dare call you my friend. And I will tell you, now I have real friend and unlike you they care about me.

-I care about you too, that's why I want to know who is the bastard who kiss you first. _She slaps him_.

-Don't you dare insult him! He doesn't force a kiss on me like you, he's a true man not like you. You're just like a kid who throw a tantrum because his toy has been taken and he want it back. You know what Fuwa Sho you're pathetic.

-Stop treating me like a child and tell me who it was, Kyoko!

-I will tell you when we're done with the PV. So the quicker it's finish the sooner you'll know your answer.

-'Damn, I know her, once she has set her mind on something it's impossible to make her change her mind. Let's just do the shooting quickly.' Alright, I'll wait till then but you promise that you'll tell me who it was.

-'Yes now he's also motivate do finish sooner. I didn't want to tell him now because I know that as soon he will know about it he won't want to work with me without arguing with him for hours.' Okay, I promise I'll tell you who it was as soon as the director say I can go."

They begin filming the PV, it's a sad love story between two singers who fight about a competion that they both aply with their group to but in which the girl wasn't able to sing due to her bad health. The gyu participate with the rest of the group and left her alone to win it. The girl broke up with him and then the guy tries his best to have her back and in the end of the PV, he wins her back. Kyoko does her best for all the PV even at the end when she has to look lovingly at Sho and let him kiss her, she act perfectly but as soon as the director shout "cut", she goes away from him. She asks if they have finish filming and if she can go change and when the director agrees she goes change in her normal clothes.

When she's in her dressing room, some crew members get a message on their cellphones about the article about Ren and Kyoko's relationship but before the news spreads to Sho Kyoko comes out of her dressing room to confront him.

"So now that we have finish this filming can you tell me who kissed you before me.

-The person who had my first kiss is Ren.

-...

-Now that I have answered your question I will go, bye Fuwa-san.

-Wait, you mean that stupid actor.

-I told you Fuwa-san not to insult him. Ren Tsuruga is everything but stupid, I won't let you talk bad about the man I love. Now I'll go back to Tokyo and I really hope I won't see you before you mature a bit, because if you don't I think the next time I see you, I will punch you."

On these words she leaves him without a second to talk back and goes in the car of Karin-chan and they leaves the set. Sho is frozed 'That bastard, he beat me to it' then he hears mumurs in the crew and asks Shoko-san what they are talking about. Shoko tries to hide him the news about the couple but Sho just grab the cellphone of one the staff who was looking at it and read the message, he become white as a sheet. 'What they're together, but it's impossible she musn't be able to love anyone but me. I can lose her, she can't leave me! I will get her back, it's simple I just need to write a love song just for her and she will fall in my arms again. And what's this crap about fated meeting when they were children, it's all bullshit, I was always with her and she never had another friend than me, I would have at least meet him. I'm sure they made up lies to makes people believe that crap about destiny, but if she was destined to someone, it would be me since we were engaged at a time, so I will win her. You may have win a battle Tsuruga Ren but I will win the war.'


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoko arrive to the studio where Cain's film is shooting at the end of lunch time break as Setsu and immediately goes to talk with her dear "nii-san" to know if he have eat. She asks the director where Cain is and he tells her that he is in his dressing room, so she goes there and knocks on the door. When Ren opens the door, he's surprised that she's already here but happy to see her and he tells her to come in. As soon that the door is close he takes her in his arms and kiss her, Kyoko let him do so and hugs him back before losing herself in his kiss. After a few minutes Kyoko brakes the kiss and asks him if had eat lunch, she has her answer when he starts looking away and try to change subject, she scold him good time and tells him that she will go grab a lunchbox from the crew and makes him eat. At that Ren tighten his embrace and propose that they go eat something together after he finish the next scene wich is the last scene of the filming. Enjoying the idea to be with Ren and because she hasn't eaten either, she accept so they spend the last 15 minutes of his lunch break cuddling and talking in his dressing room.

The last scene of the film is the scene where BJ is shoot by the police after being tricked and have refused to surrender to them and choose to die rather than being arrested. Kyoko has to use all her acting skills to keep a straight face when she watch the death of BJ, she knows that it isn't real but it chilled her to the bones to think that she could lose Ren. Finaly the director says cut and congratulates every one for the great job for his movie and tells them that they will throw a small party after the film's release. Cain goes changing quickly in his dressing room, and takes Setsu by her hand and leaving the set to look for a restaurant. Now that they are no longer on the set where they were pretending to be siblings, they decide to act as lovers but Ren is able to see that something is bothering Kyoko. So as soon as they are siting at the restaurant he asks her about it, Kyoko keeps denying that there is anything but when she sees Ren's getting angry and the worry in his eyes, she knows that she can't keep it from him. Sighing, she explains with teary eyes that she can't shake the idea of him dying and leaving her alone out of her head. Her answer immediately warms him, because he's really happy that she worries about him, but can't stand her crying he takes her in his arms and tells her that he will never leave her so that she doesn't need to worry. A bit reassured by his words, she's able to relax and remember that she still had to make him eat, and orders him to eat his lunch.

When they finish eating and stop being the Heel siblings, Ren and Kyoko must go to work once again, Kyoko goes to meet with Karin-chan, Ren with Yashiro-san. When Karin-chan sees Kyoko she immediately tells her that she has an appointment Saturday at 2 pm with the CEO of Suzuki Corporation. Kyoko is intrigued by what this man has to do with her, after all he accept the commercial without problems but she wants to concentrate on her jobs so she put it in the back of her mind and go working. She has top do her last Kimagure Rock Show as Bo this afternoon and reveals the person behind Bo's mask. She's a bit sad to have to quit being the chicken and to not being able to work with the Ishibashi brothers anymore even if they will still be her friends. Ren had promise that he will come watch the show in live, but she doesn't see him, she inhales a few times to calm herself before grabbing Bo's head and become Bo for the last time. She goes greet the guest and takes him to the set, then she continue the show, doing some funny gesture and helping the hosts when it's needed, doing it by habit after a year of acting as Bo. Finaly 10 minutes before the end of the show, the Ishibashi brothers announce that due to the public's demands and the fact that it's the last show of the person who play Bo, the will reveal the identity of this person. There is a drumroll and Kyoko takes off the costume's head, when people recognize Kyoko they all become stunned, every one believed that it was a man. After some seconds of total silence, they recover and start clapping and screaming "I can't belive it's the best actress who is playing as Bo!" "Can you believe that Mio-sama and Bo the rooster were both played by the same person!" "Kyoko-chan can really do all sorts of roles! It's a shame that she can't be Bo anymore!" and so on. To let the public calm and to change in normal clothes, Kyoko goes to her dressing room quickly and comes back to the set as herself for the first time and explain that due to her new jobs she must quit being Bo which makes her sad because it was her first job and thanks every one who watch the show and tells them that she hopes that they continue watching it with another person playing Bo. Then she bows to the public and leaves the set, she just arrived at her dressing room when she spots Ren leaning on the door. She dash into his embrace and bury her face in his chest to stop the tears that threaten to fall. Ren just hugs her and caress her hairs until she's feeling better then he drives her back to the Daruma-ya.

The news of the relationship between Tsurugara Ren and Kyoko Mogami is spreading at lightning speed, it quickly become the hottest topic of the entrainement industry. Some people are disapointed that Ren is finaly taken and Kyoko is already but they are all in awed in front of their story. It's so romantic, first meeting as children and then find each others again after 10 years, just like a fairytale, it's make people dreamy. Their relationship is in everybody's mouth and it's infuriate Fuwa Sho of course. 'I can't take it! As if they weren't talking about Tsuruga Ren enough already but now they talk about him non-stop! And the worst is that Kyoko has really become more famous than me! Wait, could it be the reason she begins dating him? To beat me? Because she couldn't do it alone? Yes that must be it, she asked him about that and of course he accepted! Of course, she still loves me! I will go see her saturday.'

This saturday, Kyoko goes to the appointment she has with Daisuke Suzuki, she comes 20 minutes early only to be immediately taking to Suzuki-san's office.

"Good afternoon. It's good that you are punctual because I have some important business to talk to you.

-Good afternoon. What business do you have to talk to me? If it's about acting I think it would have been better to talk with LME directly.

-It have nothing to do with work, I would like to know more about your personal life.

-Excuse me but why should I tell you about my private life?

-Sorry, it must looks strange for you to be suddently called here and been questioned. Well, the truth is I think that you could be my grand-daughter and I would like to check if I'm right. So I would like to take a sample of your blood to make DNA's test to know if you're really my son's daughter, do you agreed?

-...'His son's daughter? Me? I never have a father less a grandfather.'

-Mogami-san?

-Yes! Oh yes I agree, I would like to see if we're related too.

-Thanks. Ojiro-san can you let the nurse in. _His secretary opens the door to let the nurse come in. She takes Kyoko's blood and tells them that they would have the answer in two hours then left._

-Now that this is done, I want to tell you why I think that we could be related. The first thing that I notice is your eyes, which have the typical color of the Suzuki's family. Then during the investigation, I found out that your mother is Mogami Saena or she had been going out with my son 19 years ago. But I think it's easier if I tell you about their story, it will help you understand why we don't know about each other.

-I would like to hear more about it but do you have time, you're the CEO of this firm, right?

-Yes but don't worry, I've take the afternoon free, after all I need to wait for the test to be finished to know if you are or aren't my grand-daughter. Well, my son Kenta was 24 years old and Saena was 21 years old, they met in a club and Kenta fall head over the heels for her, she was beautiful and she seduced him. They date each other for 8 months, and Kenta wanted to proposed to her so he went to her flat and he found her in bed with one of his friend telling him that if he wanted to continue to see her he must married her quickly. When she saw Kenta and he asked her the meaning of this, she told him that he takes to much time to propose to her and asked him to leave. It's at that moment that Kenta opened his eyes and saw that Saena had always been after his money and didn't love him at all, it broke him and he cut all ties with her. Then about 2 months later she called him to announce that she was pregnant with his child, of course he didn't believe her and told her that it must be the child of one of the guys she had sleep with. But she insisted that it was his child and that she wanted that he married her or at least give her money, she continued to harass him until Kenta lost it and left the mansion to calm himself by driving his car. This day, Kenta had an accident and fall in a coma, she came to the hospital and I gave her enough money so she stop bothering my family and as soon that she got the money she left without looking once at my son which life she had broken. Since then my son is in the coma even if the doctors say that it's not because of his injuries but it's a psychological problem and he refuse to wake up.

-I'm really sorry for your son. So it's because of my mother that you don't know about me, because you didn't believe that she was pregnant with your son's child, not that I blame you with how she had act.

-Yes I'm sorry, that I didn't think of check if it was the truth but I never wanted to have anything to do with that woman anymore. And I was worried about my son, I hope that you'll forgive me, I learn that she wasn't a mother either, not that it's a surprise.

-Oh don't worry, it wasn't your fault so I don't have to forgive you.

-Thank you, you're nothing like your mother, you're a very kind girl. _The nurse knock at the door and gives the results to Suzuki-san before leaving. _Well, I can tell you that you are without a doubt my grand-daughter.

-Really?

-Yes and because you are my grand-daughter, you are also the heiress of the Suzuki Corporation so I have a request for you. I want you to stop acting immediately and begin to study economics to take over the firm.

-What!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I want you to understand. Now that I know that you're my grand-daughter, it makes you my only successor so I want you to be able to take over Suzuki Corporation soon.

-I can understand that you need someone as a successor and I don't say that I don't want to be this person but I love acting and I don't want to leave LME!

-Please think Kyoko-san, you know that you can only act until the people are bored of you. I can give you a job where you can really use all your intelligence. You're at the top of your class, you even ask to pass your test for graduation from high school at the end of the summer whereas the others you have been held back a year because you worked. I'm sure you'll have no difficulties to go to college to learn how to manage this firm.

-I'm glad you're confident in my abilities but even if it can be hard to be an actress, it's the work I want to do, so I can't agree with your offer.

-I give you an advice, don't think you can go against me without consequences. I know that Takarada-san employ you without your parents agreement, I could sue his company about that. And now that I know that you are part of my family, I can't let you live without protection anymore, so you must come live in the Suzuki manor as soon as possible. Being my only relative, you don't have the choise, you are my heir and you have to behave like so.

-I may be your grand-daughter but I have my own will! And I took care of myself since I was a child and just because you need someone to take over your firm and finaly find someone who can do it it means that it give your the right to order me around. And now if you excuse myself I will take my leave immediately!"

Kyoko stands up and leaves the bulding the quickest she can, once she's out she takes her phone and phones Ren and leaves him a message on his voice mail that she needs to see him. Then she sit on a bench in the nearest park and let her tears flow.

Ren just finished his photo shoot when he checks his cellphone and sees that Kyoko had called and left a message, he listens to it, smiling because he thinks that she would ask him about his day as usual. But when he hears the tone of her voice which seems to be on verge of tears and asking him to come see her he begins to panic wondering what happened to her. He quickly calls her cellphone and after 3 ringing she answers, he notices her strained voice and asks her where she is, as soon as he know where she is he tells her he'll be here soon and leave the set immediately. He drives to the park and finds Kyoko on the same bench crying, he makes his heart aches and he quickly sit besides her and embrace her, asking her what's wrong.

"Ren... You know that I was an appointement with the CEO of the Suzuki corporation, right?

-Yes you told me that yesterday. Is it because of this, that you're crying? _Noticing the band aid on her arm._ Did he try to do something to you? 'If he tried to touch her I'll kill him!'

-No! We just talked, he doesn't do anything to me.

-Then why are you hurt and why are you crying?

-Oh this. _Showing her arm. _It's nothing, just the mark of the needle for the DNAs test but I agreed for them.

-DNAs test? Why did the CEO of a big firm wanted to make them?

-Well, apparently I'm the grand-daughter of Daisuke Suzuki, the CEO of the Suzuki Corporation.

-What!

-It seems that my mother was going out with his son expecting him to quickly marry her but cheet on him and they broke up just before she knew she was pregnant. Then she harass my father until he had a car accident and Suzuki-san gives her enough money to leave.

-'I know that her mother is a bitch but I didn't think she could do something like that.' Is it because of what you learn about your mother that you're sad?

-No, I know for a long time that mother doesn't think about anything but herself and despise everything else. What makes me cry is the fact that even when I finaly found someone from my family, he just sees what he could use me for. He's not interrested in knowing me, he just think he has a heir to success him.

-He wants you to take over the Suzuki Corporation?

-Yes, he investigated about me and he found out that I was doing great at school and told me that I must stop acting and go to college to study about economics. He wouldn't listen when I told him that I love acting and he threaten to sue LME for employing without my parents agreement. I never wanting to wrong Takarada-san, he helped me so much. _The tears restart to flow even more than before._

_-_Please, stop crying Kyoko. I can't stand seeing you crying. Don't worry about that, I'm sure that the president has think of that already but we must talk to him about all these news.

-You're right thank you Ren. It's just that I'm so desapointed that another member of my family only sees me as a tool.

-You're not a tool! You're a beautiful and intelligent woman and a great actress! And the people who doesn't see that are fools and blind. _It makes Kyoko blush but she gives Ren a small but true smile._

-Thank you Ren, I'm glad you're here with me."

They arrive to LME soon after and ask to see the president, fortunatly he's not busy so they can talk to him about the news. After Kyoko tells Lory her whole story and what she learned about her family this afternoon he reassures Kyoko about the sueing problem and explain that he asked the owners of the Daruma-ya to be her gardians for her abandonment from her mother and they allow her to do what she wants. Then he advices her to talk with her grand father one more time and maybe show him how she act to make him change his point of view about directing her life. Ren agrees with Lory and propose to accompagny her tomorrow to the set of Fairywings of hope and to talk with Suzuki-san when she's filming. Kyoko decide to follow their advice and calls Ayumi-san to ask her if she can bring two people for tomorrow shooting, once she agreed, she calls Suzuki-san and ask him if he can come to see her acting and she's surprised when he immediately agrees to it. Lory could see that Kyoko is still a bit down with all that happened with her family and tells the couple to go on a date for the rest of the afternoon and gives them tickets for an amusement park. Once Kyoko sees that it's tickets for Tropical land she can't stay still, she wants to go there since she was a child and suddently she smiles brightly at Lory before taking Ren by his hand and leaving the office.

Sho has bought a big bunch of flowers and goes to LME to gives them to Kyoko and to asks her out on a date. He arrives in LME and immediately hears Kyoko speaking happily, he smirks and goes to the hallway from where her voice comes and is left speachless by what he sees. Kyoko smiling brighlty with her arm around Ren's waist and his arm around her shoulder, she talks cheerfully and she's beautiful.

"I'm so happy that I can go to Tropical Land, it's always been one of my dream.

-I'm glad that I can help you grant your wishes but what please me the most is that you cheered up.

-Yes, it's thanks to you, ever since I'm a child you were always the only one who cheer me up. And about what happened with my grand father, I just can hope that you can make him change his mind tomorrow.

-Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out right. And even if your relationship with him doesn't improve you know that you already have my parents, they can adopt you anytime you want.

-I know that father already treat me like his child but I only talk to your mother over the phone and by mails. And even if we go along well, we never met so I'm a bit anxious, you know how my mother is and how she treat me so I can't really imagine a motherly love.

-It's okay, I'm sure mom will love you and we will have to wait to see your grand father reaction but you will always have me. And now I think we must ask Jelly-san to give us a disguise so we can go on our date.

-You're right, it's useless to worry about something I can't change."

Then Kyoko turn to face him, put her arms around his neck and kiss him, Ren immediately kiss her back. It's all it takes to makes to snaps and he suddently come near them and yank Kyoko off their embrace and away from Ren. His actions bring the Demon Lord out but Sho is far too angry to be afraid of him.

"Don't touch her, she's mine! 'I can't believe she has already met his parents, I must split them up before they become more intimate.' She always was and always be.

-Leave me alone Fuwa-san, I'm a person not an object and I was never yours! I was just scared to be left alone if I didn't do everything to make you happy. But it's enough, since you left me I change and I don't need you anymore, I have real friends now and I have someone I truly love and that's Ren.

-Kyoko I know that you're angry at me for dumping you like that but I know that you always think of come back to me. After all I am not the reason you came in the show business! So I came to tells you that you can stop your revenge on me and come back to me now.

-You know Fuwa-san, it's true that I went in this business because of you but I begin acting for myself because I find that I love acting. And about the revenge I swear on you, I already give up on it, I move on because it only makes me sad. And since I see you I want to tell you that from now on you no longer have the right to call me by my first name, so call me Mogami-san or even better act as if you don't know me.

-Kyo...

-You hear what she says, you don't have a place in her life anymore and now excuse us but we have a date so we'll take our leave."

At that moment Sho feels a sharp pain in his chest, because he never thought that Kyoko could go and make a life for herself without him in it. He goes back to his flat and slump on his couch, he feels strangely hollow, he understands that he has lost the only person that he was sure that she will always be with him. He feels tears on his cheeks when he thinks about all their memories together and how easily she get rid of them, it makes him hopeless to ever have her near him again and he drinks all night to forget about the mistake he made to let Kyoko go.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoko could feel that Ren is still angry about their meeting with Fuwa-san before, so she tells him that he should forget about that and enjoy their time together which makes him relax finaly. They go to Jelly-san who change them with a blue summer dress with a long black wig for Kyoko and jeans and a shirt with a blond wig for Ren. It please them because it makes them looks like their natural looks and after thanking her, they went to Tropical Land. They arrive at the amusement park at 5 pm and decide to stay until closing time, they enjoy the attractions, truly grateful that their wigs are attach firmly after being on rollercoster. At 8 pm Kyoko makes sure that Ren eats his dinner, then they go to the Ferris wheels and cuddle on the seat while looking at the view. At 10 pm they go home to Ren's flat and being to tired by the day they go to sleep together in Ren's bed.

When the alarm rings, Kyoko wakes up immediately and stops it then she turn to see her in Ren's embrace and Ren sleeping peacefuly with a smile, she kiss Ren and blush before lifting his arm and going to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She finish cooking quickly and comes back in the bedroom to wakes Ren and she smiles when she sees that his smile is gone and that he frown like something missing. She sit next to him and shakes him lightly while calling his name, he wakes up and smiles at her, making her heartbeat increase and then they eat breakfast before going to the Suzuki manor.

When they arrive to the manor, they're surprised to see Suzuki-san at the door waiting for them already. They greet him and Kyoko introduce Ren as her boyfriend, then they go to the set of Fairywings of hope. As soon as Kyoko is in the studio Ayumi-san comes to greet them and tell to Kyoko to go change into Satsuki and takes Kyoko's guests to theirs chairs near the set.

"I think you would enjoy the filming more if you know about the story, do you want that I give you a scenario?

-No, thank you Ayumi-san, I have watched the other episodes so I know the story.

-Okay then I will leave you, I have to work. If you need something just ask some of the people backstage, they'll try to help you.

-Tsuruga-san, I want to ask you, are you really in love with my grand-daughter?

-Of course I love her, I love her for years now even if we begin to date recently. _At that moment Kyoko comes out of her dressing room and go to the two men with a gentle smile and Ren smiles in return and looks at her with love-filled eyes. Daisuke sees how they look at each other and is glad for them._

-Suzuki-san, I have to film for all the morning, I hope you won't be bored.

-Don't worry Kyoko, I'll make sure that he enjoys himself.

_With a gentle smile, Kyoko goes back to Ayumi-san to know how she wants her to play the scene and begin acting._

-She really looks like she has a great time.

-Yes, she loves acting as much as me, and she has a lot of talents, she's a great actress.

-It's what I read from some magazines, but it's more easy to see it when she perform in front of you.

-She becomes her characters totally as soon as she know enough about them and begin to like them. _They continue to watch Kyoko for some minutes. _She told me that you want her to quit acting to take over your firm.

-Well, I think it would be the best for her, I think that she would be happy to go to college and don't have to worry about money anymore. I know that she has to work hard to pay for everything and that she doesn't have money for shopping or doing what she likes so I want to help her.

-Is it also for this reason that you told her to go living in your manor?

-Yes, I thought that she doesn't have to work part time in this restaurant for ranting her room but it was mostly for me. When my son had his accident and went in coma, my wife Minako became ill and died 3 years later and since then I devoted myself to my son and my when I saw the commercial with Kyoko in and found that maybe I wasn't alone, I became obsessed by the idea to have her near me and not to be alone in the manor again. It must looks pretty selfish, no?

-No I can understand that you feel lonely and I'm sure that if you explain all this to Kyoko, she would be glad to have you in her life.

-I don't think so, I threatened her to make her leave all the tings she loves without asking what she want to do. And even after learning that I was her grand father, she hasn't called me Oji-chan even once.

-Well like I said explain everything to her and I'm sure she will forgive you for threatening her. As for having her called you Oji-chan, you must ask her to called you like that because she will think it's improper to call you like that since she's really very polite."

They continue to talk about Kyoko and how Kyoko and Ren met and what Ren plan to do with Kyoko, at what Ren firmly affirm that he will marry her soon, while watching Kyoko acting until it's lunch break. Kyoko goes back to the two men with 3 lunch boxes and takes them to a small table to eat. Then Daisuke does as Ren told him and explain his reasons to Kyoko, when he finish, Kyoko had watering eyes.

"I can understand your loneliness very well because my mother leave me to the Fuwa inn and there I was pretty much just an employee and my only friend was their son. Well until I met Ren but he couldn't stay long even if he helped me to bear with it. So I would like to live at your manor for now at least but I still want to visit the owners of the Daruma-ya often, they are like foster parents for me.

-Of course you can visit them. You can move in tomorrow if you like, you'll always be welcome in the Suzuki's manor. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I'm not glad to have found you.

-It's true that when I met you yesterday and that you began to order me around as if I don't have a free will, I thought that you only want to use me since I am yours only relative and it's remind me of my past and angered me. But I can understand that you want to help me and also you are worried for your firm future so I'll forgive you but I hope that you see how much I love acting and won't try to take it away from me.

-No, don't worry. I can see that you have a gift for acting, I must only find someone else to take over.

-It's not an obligation. After all my mother is able to model, act and manage her own clothes firm. And since Kyoko is intelligent why don't you study what you need to know by an open university so you can manage the Suzuki Corporation and continue acting.

-It's a great idea, Tsuruga-san. But I think I still have to find a great secretary to support Kyoko-chan. What do think about it?

-I'll be glad to do it Oji-chan. I like to study, as long as I can act, I'll be happy. And it's not like I will success to you immediately.

-No, you have a few years before that. I want to make an annoncement on TV to tell that your my grand-daughter but I want to be sure of something before. Did your mother really abandon you and does she have any way to ask the Suzukis for money?

-Yes she left when the Fuwas saw her hit me and threatened her to tell the police as for the money Takarada-san said that she has no longer any right on me because of the abandon.

-Okay, so I will tell everyone that your my grand-daughter soon and I'll see you tomorrow at the manor. You'll meet your father then, I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you. Good luck for your drama."

And Daisuke leaves, glad that he came to see how happy Kyoko is when she acts. Kyoko hugs Ren and thanks him for helping her getting along with her family, Ren hugs her back and kiss her lightly before she is called for the next scene.

The next day, Kyoko moves from her room in the Daruma-ya to her new room in the manor, it doesn't take long since she has few things, in fact, she has only a bag and two cardboards for all her possessions. After moving Kyoko and her friends makes a little party at the Daruma-ya, there is her grand father, Moko-san, Chiori-chan, Maria-chan, Yashiro-san and of course Ren. They decide not to invite Takarada-san since his idea of a party is excentric and too big to takes place at the Daruma-ya. Then Kyoko goes to the manor with Ren and Oji-chan and comes see her father for the first time, she's nervous so she tighten her grip on Ren's hand before going in the room. The room had been equipped like an hospital room, her father is lying on the bed with some machines to make sure that he's alright and a perfusion in his left arm. Kyoko comes near his bed, he looks like he could wake up anytime if you shake him. She talks to him, feeling a bit ankward to talk to someone who can't answered. "Hi, I know you probably don't know about me but I'm your daughter. My name is Kyoko Mogami, even if it will soon change to be Kyoko Suzuki. My mother is Saena Mogami, I don't know if it pleased you that she had your child, since I don't know if you still hate her for what she did. I won't defend her, she never liked me and treat me coldly until she abandon me when I was 10, so I know she's not a good person. I would like if you could wake up soon so we could talk and I can know what it's like to have a father." After that they all leave the room and Kyoko goes to the kitchen to cook dinner with the help of the chef there who is glad to have a lively young girl to help him. They are all eating now so they can't see that Kenta's encephalogram react and his hand contract a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Tonight, Cain and Setsu are going to the party organized to celebrate the end of BJ's film, it is one of the last night they could play as siblings so they want to enjoy it as much as they can. They arrive to the restaurant, and immediately Cain's presence makes the others tense but thanks to Setsuka, who takes his attention, they are able to relax. There is some reporters with the cast to take photos and interviews to promote the film, and they want to know more about the actor who plays BJ since it's a secret, all people knew is that it was play by Cain Heel. They learn that all the cast knew about the actor is thanks to his sister and manager Setsuka and it wasn't much, just that they are living in New York, are all for each others and that the president of LME know them and asks them to come for work since the job suits Cain's personality. Wanting to know more about the mysterious actor and finding his sister really pretty, the reporters begin to talk to Setsuka, which piss off both Ren and Cain so he glares at them until they got scared and leave her alone. The rest of the party goes smoothly and the next day is the release of the film and as the director had said, the mysterious actor who played BJ is becoming a great talk. There are some pictures of the party with an article in a magazine with the title "Who is really behind BJ?" and this evening the Heel siblings have to go to Kimagure Rock show to talk about the film. In fact, it was only Cain who has been invited but since he can be daunting and Setsuka is the only one who can deal with him, she was asked to come along.

It's a bit strange for Kyoko to be on the show as a guest this time, but she stays in Setsu persona and doesn't show her urge to laugh when she sees the producer of the show who had disliked her for all the time she worked here looking at her interested. The Heel siblings are waiting for the new Bo to come to escort them to the set, he arrive soon and lead the way, normally he should have take Setsuka's arm but seeing the reaction of Cain when he came near her he choose to let her walk alone. The Ishibashi brothers are really glad that Takarada-san has only agreed on the interview if Setsuka could come along, because they find it difficult to relax near Cain. And even if it's Cain the real guest, it's mostly Setsu who answers their questions, with only some words from Cain from time to time, but it doesn't bother the hosts at all, in fact they're glad because Setsuka is easy to talk to. They show some part of the movie and ask about some personal informations about Cain, she tells what Takarada-san has told her, then the part with the Heel siblings is finish and they leave. As soon as they are out of the stage they run to the parking lot of TBM studios to meet with Jelly-san since after the next guest, Kyoko has to be on stage again but as herself this time with her grand father to tell everyone that she's part of the Suzuki family.

After having change her outfit for a white dress with long sleaves and she has dyed black again, Jelly-san put her a light make up and then Kyoko run again to the back-stage to wait with Oji-chan to be called on stage. Before Bo comes to take them, Oji-chan takes her hand and put a ring on the forefinger of her right hand and tells her that it's the proof that she's part of the family, she looks at the ring and sees that it has the emblem of the Suzuki family, Suzaku, the red bird and the Kanji of Suzuki on. He tells her that it has her name engraved on the other side, she hugs him with tearing eyes, glad to have a proof that he want her to be part of his family. Soon Bo knocks at the door to takes them to the set and they follow him, Kyoko is a bit shocked by the screaming of her fans when she arrives on set, but she slips in her public persona that Ren helped her create and smiles and waves at them.

"Good evening, as we said we have now the great honor to have the most wanted actress who was once part of our show, Kyoko-chan and the CEO of the Suzuki Corporation which I'm sure you know is one of the biggest firm of the country, Suzuki-san.

-Good evening everyone, I'm glad to be with you tonight, even if it's a bit strange for me to be the guest now.

-Good evening. Thank you for invited me.

-Well, we're all curious to know the reason that both of you asked to come together on the show. We know that Kyoko-chan had made a commercial for your firm, has it have anything to do with your request?

-In fact it's the trigger for the evening but not the reason we come to this show tonight. The truth is that when I saw this commercial, I realized something. I don't know if some other have noticed but Kyoko-chan has golden eyes which is pretty rare.

-Of course we noticed, it became her distinctive mark, what make us able to recognize her in her differents roles.

-Well, I've also noticed them, only for me they gave me hope.

-Hope?

-Yes, hope that I wouldn't be alone anymore, because now I found my grand-daughter again.

-GRAND DAUGHTER! You mean Kyoko-chan and you are related?

-Yes, we found out recently that he's my Oji-chan. We didn't know because my mother never told me about my father and she cheated on him during the time of my conception and left him once Oji-chan gave her the money she wanted.

-Oh...So you wanted to tell us about your family more Kyoko-chan?

-Yes, I thinks it's better to talk about it now than having reporters to investigate on my past for informations. And since I officialy became Kyoko Suzuki, I decide to have a clean start from my past.

-Well, it's true that we don't have a lot of informations about you, so we're glad you tell us more about you.

-You should already know that I came from Kyoto, I arrived at Tokyo about two years ago and begin acting at LME for about a year. Since I was a child, my mother often left me with someone she knew who manage a ryokan. I lived and worked there for as long as I can remember, the only time my mother came, she shouted at me and told me how stupid and useless I was or beat me for touching her. Until on day she was caught beating me and abandon me when I was 10, I never saw her since.

-You were abandoned? What did you do then?

-Yes. The owners of the ryokan had a child who had my age and they thought that I could marry their son and take over the ryokan with him. But their son didn't want to take over the inn, he wanted to be a musician, and he asked me to come with him to Tokyo when we just finished junior high school and since I spoiled him since we were children, I accepted. We came to Tokyo and wanting to help him archieved his dream, I works 3 part-times jobs to payed the rent of our flat, I took care of him.

-Woa, you managed to do 3 part-times jobs. You're really a hard worker Kyoko-chan. But what happened to the childhood friend you had?

-Well, he became a musician as he wanted, but the more famous he became, the worst our relationship became until one day I heared him say to his manager that he only thought of me as someone to took care of him and never really thought me as a friend. It hurt me a lot and I cut ties with him, but it made me realize that I never done anything for myself and I decide to change that so I change how I looked and went to work to LME. There I tried to act and realized that I really like acting and begin to learn acting and thanks to that I met wonderful people and I found Ren and my family again.

-Wait Kyoko-chan, you told us that your childhood friend became famous, does that mean that we know him maybe?

-Of course you know him, he was on this show for my first day as Bo. It's Fuwa Sho.

-You mean you're childhood friend with Fuwa Sho?

-Was friend. Since I heared what he really thinks about me, I don't want to have anything to do with him. I'm only grateful to him to have take me to Tokyo where I'm able to live as I always want.

-I really hate Kyoko-chan's mother, but I'm glad that she gave me a grand-daughter who was able to overcome her past and become this wonderful young lady. This is why I made her my heir and the successor of Suzuki Corporation.

-Well, we don't have much time anymore to talk about all these news since the show is nearly finished but I can tell that you give us two big news that will surely shakes the entrainement world. Thank you for having watch us, we await you next week at the same hour. Good night."

After the show, Kyoko, Ren and Oji-chan leaves quickly to be sure that they don't have to answer to the questions that people want to ask about Kyoko's past. Ren drives them to the manor and he stays a bit to be sure that Kyoko doesn't regret talking about her past, she makes some tea and Oji-chan goes to see Kenta and leaves them in the living room. Ren puts his arms around Kyoko and sit her on his laps on the couch, she relax in his embrace and turn to be able to hug him back. She places her head in the crook of his neck and listens to his heartbeat, and she starts shaking, he caress her back and she tells him that she's really glad that he's there for her and that she wants too forget everything about her past apart from the two weeks they spend together. He tells her that she shouldn't forget but learn to live with it, which makes her a bit angry and tells him that he should follow his own advices since he became someone else because he couldn't live with his past. This makes him chuckles and he agrees with her but he explain to her that he never tried to forget his mistakes because the past is what makes someone who he is. He tells her finaly that he loves her with her past and that it's because of it that she became the person she is right now, and she should be proud that she became someone so wonderful with a sad past as hers. She smiles and kiss him gently to thank him, he kiss back and soon it become more heated as he licked her lower lip to ask for access, she let him and put her arms around his neck wanting to deepen the kiss. They continue to kiss until they need to breath before crashing their lips again, after a few minutes kissing, Ren brakes the kiss and tells her good night, 'I must leave before I take it to far. She's a high school student! I don't want to force my urges on her.' and leaves for the night. If only he knew, since Kyoko realized that she loves Ren, she begins to have dreams about him, and since she has a very good imagination and knows how his measurements well enough to makes realistic dolls, she's able to dream a lot. It's only because she never was in a relationship with a guy that her dreams are laking some details but whereas Ren believes that she has no idea about sex, she has worked in an inn for a long time and she saw some things she wish she hadn't. And even without some friends, she had also watch romantic films and dramas before, so she isn't as innocent as Ren think she is. So this night, both of them are dreaming about the other and what they would have do if they have continued after the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

The next weeks are hard for Kyoko, between her new drama which is becoming one of the most watched, her relationship with Ren and Sho and the discovery of her family, Karin-chan and her are always followed by reporters who want to interview her. She has to find time for acting, dating, talking with her grand father, dealing with reporters and also studying for her final exam of high school which will begin in 2 weeks. She's glad to have a lot of stamina but she is also stressed by her schedule, and she would like to have more time to spend with Ren too but with both their busy schedules they couldn't see each other often. She has made a habit to come in her father room the night before going to bed and talking to him about all she had in her mind, sometimes Oji-chan was with her but usually he let her alone with him. This night she is talking to him about how she had a phone call from Sho telling her that she lied when she said that she doesn't want to come back to him which had made her angry at first then she just laugh and tell him that he must stop thinking that the world turn around him. She starts to laugh again remembering his voice on the phone "I'm not egocentric as you said, but it's because I'm so great and I know you the best that I can tell that you always think about me" so proudly, 'He really is like a child throwing a tantrum like that, no wonder I feel like having to take care of him, he's hopeless.' when she notices suddently that her father hand moving. Blinking, thinking she have dreamed it, she looked again and once again Kenta moves his hand and then his eyes opened and he looks at her, she find herself staring at eyes similar to hers and then he murmurs softly "Kyoko". She run out of the room, her heart beating really fast.

"OJI-CHAN! OJI-CHAN! Come quickly!

-What happened Kyoko-chan! You scared me to death, screaming like that.

-It's Kenta-san, he woke up.

-WHAT! _Daisuke run to the room where Kenta is._ Oh my god it's true, he's really awake. _He fall to the ground, crying._ My son is finaly awake.

-Ot...O...Oto-san... Kyoko...

-Wait a second, Kenta-san I will call the nurse and the doctor so they can tell us what you need. _She leaves the room._

-Kenta! Oh Kenta! I began to lost hope that you will ever wake up.

-Sorry Oto-san, it was strange, I could hear everything someone talk to me but I couldn't wake up, like I was trapped. And then I hear Kyoko's voice and it was like my prison begin to crumble, like her voice destroyed it.

-I'm glad that you were able to hear us, at least you didn't feel too lonely. But I want to ask you, do you know who Kyoko-chan is exactly?

-Yes, I hear, she's Saena and my daughter. Even if wanted to deny it, I can't, I saw her eyes.

-And it doesn't bother you that I asked her to come live here? I know that you aren't on good terms with her mother.

-Of course not, she's my daughter and I know she's nothing like Saena. I listen to what she told me and I'm really angry at Saena for doing something like that to my daughter! _Kyoko comes in with teary eyes with the doctor and the nurse._

_-_Thank you, Kenta-san. I used to think that my father left my mother because he didn't want me and that my mother hated me for making him left. So i'm happy that you want me in your family.

-I must tell you something first Kyoko-chan that I wanted to tell you since I learned about you. I love you ever since I knew that I was going to be a father but because of this stupid accident I was never able to tell you. Then even if your mother is an awful bitch, you were able to become a great, sweet, beautiful and caring girl. I want to tell you that you will forever be my princess and a person I am proud to call my daughter so I hope that you can call me Oto-san not Kenta-san.

-...I...I will, Oto-san."

Then Kyoko begin to cry, cluching on her father chest, crying to let go of all these years of loneliness until she finaly fell asleep. When she wakes up, she is in her room on her bed, fearing that she had dream she runs to her father room and find him talking with the doctor, relief wash over her fears and she listens to what they say. The doctor just says that it's a miracle that her father has awaken, he tells that he seems to be fine but must have physical therapy to be able to move around as he wants since he had been in a coma for so many years. Kenta thanks him and sees his daughter watching them, he tells her to come in, which she do, she's feeling a bit ankward since she doesn't really know how to speak with him. Kenta feels that and asks her to talk to him as she has done when he was asleep and asks her to talk about her life, she begin haltingly but soon relax and thinks that it's the same feeling as being with her "father" as Kuon. They speak for hours about each other lives, trying to catch up the years they were apart until Karin-chan comes to take Kyoko to her work.

When they arrive on set everybody is surprised by the happy aura that come from Kyoko, she is usually happy and smiles but lately because of her busy schedule, she was a bit down or today she is smiling non-stop and the others can't help but smiling back. Curious, Ayumi-san asks her what happened and she tells her that she was able to talk to her father for the first time since he wakes up from his coma and he told her that he loves her. Ayumi-san is really glad for her friend, she deserves happiness, then she sees that joy makes Kyoko even prettier which cause a few guys to watch her interested and she smirks. 'She will have even more guys going after her now. I know someone who won't be glad about her new popularity.' She asks Kyoko if she had already tell the good news to Ren and Kyoko explains her that she had talked with her father since she was awake then go to work so she hadn't have the time to tell him yet but that she will tells him as soon as they finish shooting. Then they begin shooting scenes for the drama, and when they finish Kyoko grabs her cellphone to tells Ren about her father when she sees him walking towards her. She smiles and kiss him, she asks him what he's doing here and he answers her that he comes to drive her home, she thanks him and after grabbing her bag she follows him to his car. When they're in the car, she tells him that her father woke up yesterday night and then talk about what she spoke with him a bit before asking Ren if he would agreed to meet him. Of course he immediately accept but he's a bit worried at the same time, it's like a formal introduction, should he asks if he can date his daughter, in the same time, he already dates her and he won't let her go whatever he might say.

This evening, the Suzuki manor is full of life for the first time since Kenta's accident, Ren stays for dinner, he's glad to see that Kenta seems to like him and relax a bit. After dinner, Kyoko goes in the kitchen to wash the dishies and Kenta, Daisuke and Ren go to the living room to talk. As soon as they are alone the atmosphere change from joyful to serious, and Kenta begins to asks Ren about his intentions about his daughter. Ren has already made the decision to be honest to Kyoko's family so he tells them everything about his past and how he met her and finaly he tells them that he wants to propose to her on her 18th birthday. Kenta is pleased that Ren didn't tried to lied, in fact he knew already almost all about Ren from his father private eye but he wanted to know if Ren is honest or not. And Kenta can see that Ren is really serious about Kyoko and he saw how Kyoko looks when she talks about him, she really love him too, he tells Ren that he would be glad to have him as son-in-law but that he better treat Kyoko as a princess and never hurt her. Ren is happy that he is allowed to marry the love of his live, he was very worried that Kenta would be against mariage after what happened with Kyoko's mother. This night after talking with Kyoko's family some more, Ren comes back to his flat and calls his parents for the first time in 7 years to asks her mother to send his grand mother engagement ring.

"Hum...Hi, Hizuri speaking.

-Dad, I'm sorry to wake you up but I am something important to ask you.

-Kuon!

-Kuon! My baby, give me the phone Kuu!

-Wait a second Julie. Kuon did something happened? Are you hurt?

-No everything is fine here.

-Honey give me this phone this second or I swear I make you do a diet.

-Everything but that! Here sweetheart, take the phone but put the speaker on.

-Kuon, how are you? Why do you called? I miss you so much.

-Hi mom, I miss you too. I'm fine, better than fine even. I don't know if you already know but I'm going out with Kyoko.

-Yes Boss told us. I'm so happy that my other "son" is with you.

-Thanks dad, well if all go well she might becomes your daughter soon.

-Kya! My baby you're sure.

-Why are you shouting Julie? She's already my daughter, I just call her my other "son" because I asked her to play Kuon.

-You know Kuu, I think Kuon is really like you, you're both a bit slow when it go to love relationship. Kuon try to tell us that he want to propose to Kyoko.

-What really?

-Yes, I already have her father permission so all I need is grandma's engagement ring.

-I will send it to you immediately, but wait her father? I believed she didn't has one?

-Well, she found her grand father about 3 weeks ago, it's Suzuki Daisuke and yesterday, her father woke up from a coma of 18 years and I asked him tonight after telling all about me.

-Wait, Kuon when you say Suzuki Daisuke, you talk about the CEO of Suzuki Corporation?

-Yes, he just found out that Kyoko's mother hadn't lied about being pregnant with his son's child.

-Why did he think that she lied? And why didn't he at least checked to be sure?

-Well, Saena Mogami wasn't faithful and she cheated when she was dating his son. Then his son got in an accident and he didn't want to have anything to do with her again. I can't blame him, this woman is really a bad person, she even beated Kyoko.

-What! No wonder she gave me these frightened eyes when she wanted to touch me as Kuon. Listen to me son, don't ever let this woman come near Kyoko again.

-You don't have to tell me that, I'll protect her, I love her.

-I'm so glad to hear that you finaly find someone you can love with all your heart. Good luck with Kyoko, Kuon and don't worry you'll have the ring quickly.

-It's alright, I want to propose to her on her 18th birthday, not before so I can wait.

-I hope that you will come to visit us with Kyoko soon, as our children if possible.

-Don't worry mom, I'll become Kuon Hizuri soon, after all I want Kyoko to become Kyoko Hizuri.

-Really. I can't wait to see you again.

-Me too. Thank you for the ring. Bye."


	16. Chapter 16

Kyoko is really glad that her father had awaken, because she can finaly feel family love and also because his awaking attracted the reporters and they leave her alone for the moment and she needs it since she has her final test for high school. She wants to be out of school to be able to escape all the looks that she have since she became more famous, she also became popular and she doesn't like it, lots of people who she doesn't know suddently wanted to be her friends. She is glad that she already has true friends so she is able to tell when they really want to know her better or if they are just attracted by her popularity, so she accepts the firsts and refuses the last. Her last weeks of high school spend quickly because she is busy and because the exams makes time seems shorter, and then two months after the other persons of her age, she graduates from high school with tops grades. At her graduation, there are Chiori-chan, Karin-chan, Moko-chan, Maria-chan, Ren, Oji-chan, her father and Yashiro-san who's wearing gloves and a camera to film her graduation but to not destroyed it. After the graduation, her friends throw her a party, Takarada-san comes in for a moment just to tells her that she's also graduating from the LoveMe section since she's able to love now. It pleased her and saddened her because even if she can become an actress now, she won't work with Moko-chan and Chiori-chan anymore, seeing her friend's face, Moko-chan tells her that they will soon graduate too and that she can always visiting them once in a while. Kyoko immediately tried to hug her best friend of course and Moko-chan esquives her knowing that her hug are bones crushing when she's too happy and because she's embarrased. After a few minutes, Kyoko gives up and they continue the party.

From the beginning of september, Kyoko begins to study economics as Oji-chan wants and continue with acting and often helps her father for his physical therapy and spend the rest of the time with Ren giving her a busy schedule again. Her father is doing progress fast because he wants to be able to help his daughter and his father at the corporation. Kyoko is asked to play in an action film and accepts the role, even if it makes her schedule even busier since she has to learn martial arts to help for the role. So she begins to go to a dojo to learn how to fight, fortunately she's pretty muscular so she doesn't have too much trouble. In fact she enjoys being able to defend herself, she's still worried about the whole stalker incident when she found her defendless against Reno and she's doing great. She's even more happy to have accepted the role since she learned that she'll be playing with Ren again and so she can see him more. The shooting of the film must be finish for Christmas since it's a Christmas movie and the director wants it release on the 23rd of december. After 2 months of therapy, Kyoko's father is finaly able to do what he wants with his body, he doesn't have a lot of stamina and can't stand for long periods of time but he's glad that he can work now. He begins to work at Suzuki Corporation since debut november as the vice-director, he wants that Kyoko is free to live her life like she wants since it's the first thing she has done for herself. And he always wanted to take over the firm that his father created, and he was glad that his father understand it as well, after all he wanted a heir who is happy to manage the firm. Kyoko is glad that her father is better and that thanks to him she can focused on acting and it relaxed her schedule to not have to looks after him anymore, so she can spend more time with Ren and learns more about him.

At the end of November, all the talking about Kyoko begins to stop, she is happy about that even if she's able to deal with interviews better now, thanks to the fact that she became used to it and Ren who helped her to develop her public persona. The filming of the film in which she costar with Ren is going well and they expect it to be finish before schedule because Kyoko and Ren are the leading actors and both makes nearly none NG. On the 14th of December, the shooting of the film is finished, Ren asks Kyoko on a date for the evening and she gladly accept. When they are siting at a table on a restaurant, Ren tells Kyoko that he wants to tells everyone his true identity now that they have both take part in a film who is expected to make a big hit in the box office. She agrees that it's a movie is father could have made and tells him that no matter what she would always be there for him like he had always been there for her when she needed. He asks her to come with her tomorrow for the press conference at LME, she accept and they call Takarada-san to ask him to set it, Lory asks Ren if he's really sure and he's pleased when Ren firmly says yes. Lory organized the press conference before calling Kuu to tell him the good news, that he will soon have his son back, Kuu asks him when the conference is held so he can watch it with Julie on TV, Lory tell him that it begins at 10 am.

The next day, Ren is really nervous and he can't calm down, then Kyoko comes near him, sit on his laps and put his head on her chest, his ear where her heart is and tells him to listen to her heartbeats. The mix of her scent, warmth and the sound of her heat allow him to finaly relax but he let her continue to smooth him with her voice, telling him that everything will go well. At 10 o'clock exactly, he goes sit down in front of the reporters and begin the press conference on a last sweet smile of Kyoko.

"Thank you all for coming today. I think most of you think that I asked for this press conference to promote my newest movie but it isn't the reason of this. I asked you to come here today to talk about my past. You probably know that I begin acting when I was 15 but you don't know anything of what I have done before this age, so I'll tell you now about it. I was born in California, America, I'm only a quarter japanese. Now you must want to know why I came all the way to Japan to act and not act in America. Well, I tried to act there but I was always in the shadows of my parents so I was never able to act at the best of my abilities. I love my parents, they're really great but I was totally depressed by the fact that I could never shine. So when my parents didn't know what to do with me anymore, they call Takarada-san, the president of LME and their old friend for help and he gave me a challenge, to became a actor as good as my father in Japan. I think I archieved my goal with this movie so I decide to go back to my real name that I trow away at 15. I feel that I can now tell proudly that I'm Kuon Hizuri again, the son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri."

His words cause a huge agitation in the crowd of reporters, it's the scoop of their life, "Kuu Hizuri's son, find at last. Where was he all these years? In Japan as Tsuruga Ren.", after all it put an end to the rumors that Kuon kill himself and his parents hide it. The reporters are runing in all directions but Kuon just stand up and walk back outside the room to Kyoko. It has been really hard for him to tell the truth, he's worried that he will be compared to his father again, and that he will lost against him again. Feeling the tension in Kuon, Kyoko take him in a tight embrace and tells him to come with her, he follows her with his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, they arrive to his car in the parking lot and she asks him to drive them to the grocery near his flat. They buy some food to cook some meals since Kyoko is sure that he have nothing in his appartement again and she wanted to cook for them both. They arrive at the appartement and Kyoko immediately goes to the kitchen with Kuon carrying the shopping bag, she begins to cook while Kuon sets the table as usual, when food is ready, they eat and talk about all sort of things. After washing the dishies, Kyoko asks Kuon to go to his bedroom, he looks at her a bit shocked but do has she said, she goes to her bag and takes a little bottle of oil and then she come in the bedroom as well. She asks him to take his shirt off and to lay on his stomach on the bed so she could give him a massage, he does as she asked and then she straddle him to do it easily. Then she begins the massage, she is good at it but Kuon is having a hard time to supress his urge to turn around and pinned her on his bed and not letting her go for the rest of the night. Kyoko being really good at massage, it begins to work and Kuon could feel his tension leaving his body, to the point when he fell asleep. Kyoko notice that he fell asleep but find it hard to stop the massage, she likes the feeling of his skin, the warmth and the scent of his body but what she really loves is that she's able to help him relax. It makes her very happy to think that she's able to make him feel good, but after 15 minutes, she lets go of his back and takes a blanket and put it on him to keep him warm while he sleeps.

Kuon wakes up 2 hours later, wrapped in a thick blanket and smiles thinking about his little angel, wondering suddently where she is. 'She didn't go home by feet after I fell asleep. It's not safe for her to walk on the streets alone, she'll get in trouble again.' But he doesn't need to worry, when he comes in the living room he sees her sleeping on his couch curl up in a blanket, she is really cute but seems to be cold. Smirking, Kuon sits slowly near her and delicately takes Kyoko in his arms, smiling contently when she cuddle against him, he's shirtless, and continue to sleep. She sleeps for 30 minutes more, then she awakes, feeling warm and safe, she opens her eyes and the first thing she sees his a male bare chest, she blush and looks up to sees a smiling Kuon. He asks her if she has sleeps well, she decide to be honest even if it's embarrasing and answers him that she had never has a better sleep. Her answer surprise him but makes him glad as well, he has a hard time believing sometimes how Kyoko had opened up since she told him that she loves him. Less than a year before, when he kissed her cheek, she freaked out for hours and now, she isn't bothered to wake up in his arms and he can kiss her as much as he wants. One time he must thanks Lory for giving her the job of Setsuka Heel, it makes her more comfortable around him, and it helped him to get closer to her, and in a few days, he will propose to her, he hopes that she will say yes. They spend the rest of the day together, watching TV, talking, and cuddling, then we eat dinner and he drives her home before coming back and waiting impatiently for her birthday.


	17. Chapter 17

The days after the press conference are crazy, the reporters phoning LME non-stop to have an interview with Kuon. Having anticipate that reaction, Lory gave Kuon and Kyoko until Christmas free of all work and Kenta invited Kuon to stay at the manor with them and he gladly accept. Even if they couldn't go on dates anymore, Kyoko and Kuon still enjoy spending time together. Today they are watching the last episode of her drama Fairywings of hope that she had finished filming the day before the press conference. In this episode, Satsuki choose to stay in the human world to continue to help them with the help of Narumi-sensei, the doctor who know that she's a fairy but fell in love and tell her mother that she should just make Momoko-chan the new queen since she had manage the Kingdom in her place. Her mother understands that Satsuki fell in love with the human world and Narumi-sensei so she accept her daughter decision but tells her that she must come back to the Fairy Kingdom for a day every year at least or she will die. The episode end with Satsuki running in the arm of Narumi-sensei and kissing him with all the children around them clapping. As soon as the kiss begin Kyoko can feel the anger and the awaking of the demon lord, she tense a bit and turn to Kuon who's glaring at the television. Confused about his reaction, she asks him if there is a problem, and he tells her that he just doesn't like to see her kissing someone else even if it's just acting. His reaction makes her really happy because there was never anyone who has been jealous about her, it just shows how much he loves her. So she kiss him and tells him that he's the only one that can truly kiss her and that she loves him, feeling he's in a better mood, she adds that he had her first true kiss. Her words make him smile brightly and he kiss her again, just a thank you kiss but then he find it hard to stop at just that and the kiss grew more passionate. Soon his tongue is strocking hers, her fingers in his hairs and his hands sliding under her sweater caressing the soft skin of her stomach and slowly going up until he feels her bra and she shivers. Just then, Kenta-san comes in the room to talk to Kyoko about the party for her 18th birthday and cough loud which make Kyoko and Kuon jump away from each other, emabarassed.

"Sorry to bother you two but I wanted to talk about your birthday party with you.

-'Great move Kuon, making out with a girl in front of her father. He agreed that I propose to her but he might change his mind if he believes that I'm just after her body. The timing really sucks too, why didn't he came in 5 minutes before. Well, now is better than 5 minutes later.'

-Oto-san. _She pull down her sweater which was showing her belly._ You want to do a party for my birthday?

-Yes of course! I missed all of your birthday before and this year you become 18 and you'll become an adult so it's even more important. That's why I want to celebrate your birthday with you and your friends at the manor.

-Hum, I'm sorry about what you saw, it's...

-It's alright I know what it is to be young and in love, it's things that happens, but I hoped that you'll wait until you do what you promise to do.

-What do you promise Kuon?

-I'll tell you soon. But aren't you to do a party with Maria again?

-Well, I wanted to but I didn't really have the time to organize it with the busy schedule that I had. It make me sad to think that she won't celebrate her birthday again because of that.

-Don't worry about that Kyoko-chan, Maria-chan will have her party and so will you but they will take place at our manor rather than at Takarada-san's mansion this year. We already organized every thing, the only thing that is left is finding you a dress for the party.

-Just finding a dress? I guess I can ask Moko-chan and Chiori-chan if they want to go shopping with me but there isn't lot of time left until the 24th.

-Then why don't you go with them tomorrow?

-But I wanted to spend some time with you Kuon. I know you're worried about having reveal your real identity.

-Thanks Kyoko, but I'll be alright so just spend some time with your friends tomorrow.

-You're sure? _He nods_. Well then I'll ask them."

The next day, the 3 girls are shopping together to find the perfect dress for Kyoko's party. They are disguised because of Kyoko's stardom and they don't want to be recognize. They go in a few shop but they never find the right dress, they begin to become tired and they decide that they will go in a last shop before taking a break at a coffee shop. They arrive in front of a shop that Kyoko recognizes, it's the shop where she went with Kuon as the Heels siblings, she stops which makes her friends stop too.

"Why do you stop Kyoko? Do you want to try this shop?

-Yes, they have great clothes. _Moko-chan looks at the shop and the prices of the clothes._

-Do you have come here before and buy something?

-Yes, I have some pants and tops from this shop.

-Since when?

-Since March I think.

-Wait at this time you couldn't be able to afford clothes from this shop. So how do you get them.

-Well, it was when I was on my dangerous assignement.

-And what did you do for this assignement? You never told us, even after we talked about ours.

-I don't have the right to talk about it.

-Even to your best friends? Well I guess you don't trust us enough. We better leave...

-Nooo! Please! I'll tell you but you must promise to not tell this to anyone.

-Okay, Kyoko we won't tell a soul. But let's get to the coffee shop to talk.

_They sit and have their coffee in front of them._

-Have you heard about the mysterious actor who played BJ?

-Of course, even so long after the movie release, it's still a hot topic. Everyone wants to know who he is. There are even bet on who he is. But why are you talking about that?

-Well then have you hear about his sister?

-Yes, she even came with him on Kimagure Rock. A lot of men say that if she haven't such a scary brother they would have tried to ask her out.

-It was me.

-Huh?

-I'm Setsuka Heel, Cain Heel's sister. It was that my dangerous LoveMe job.

-WHAT! Nobody noticed that it was you! Wait, that's mean that you know who Cain is really.

-Yes, Takarada-san asked me to be his manager and to help him in this role since it might bring some bad memories for him.

-Then who's Cain Heel? You must tell us!

-It's Kuon.

-So this is the reason why you were more and more with him. But I still can't believe that no one realized that the 2 most famous actors are the one who were behind the mysterious Heel siblings.

-Me too, but Kyoko, you still haven't answer Kanae's question about the clothes.

-Well, when we act as the Heel's siblings, we went shopping and it was when Cain bought Setsu some clothes and I keep them.

-'I should have know that he will find a way to give her gifts, like with her princess Rosa necklace.' Then if you like this shop's clothes, we'll go there to find your dress."

They leaves the coffee shop without realizing that they have been spot by a reporter that had hear all of their conversation and will write an article that will once again make Kyoko and Kuon the hot topic of the entrainement industry. They just go to the shop and try some dress for the party, until Kyoko sees her dream dress. It's a princess dress, a long pink dress which seems to be made for Kyoko, it really makes her beautiful. Kyoko wants to buy it but she hesitates because of the price which makes Kanae laugh. 'Trust this girl to forget that she's now part of one of the healthiest family of the country and worrying about a dress which is not even so expensive. Well, it proves that she is a pure girl and it's one of the reasons why she's my best friend.' Kanae tells Kyoko that she have to take this dress and that she just have to use the credit card her grand father had gave her.

Meanwhile at the Suzuki manor, there are a lot of people who come in and out of the ballroom to help to prepare the birthday party. Maria is there too, she had told Kyoko's father that she wanted to help the preparation as a gift for her Onee-sama. She had been sad when she learnt about the relationship between Ren and her Onee-sama, she had avoid them which had hurt Kyoko, who doesn't want to lose the girl love. She quickly realized that she wasn't really sad about them being together because she could see how happy and in love they are but she was afraid that they won't spend as much time with her as before. She really loves the 2 of them and she knew that only her Onee-sama and Ren can be good enough for the other, she realized that Ren is too old for her and decided to let him go. But because of her first reaction at the news, she has hurt her Onee-sama and even if she told her that it's good now that she still love her, she wanted to do something special for her. Kenta had decide to transform the ballroom in a fairytale ballroom to suit Kyoko's tastes and because he wanted to treat Kyoko as a true princess for the occasion. They have still a lot of work to do but everything will be ready for the 24th of december.


	18. Chapter 18

The 23rd of december, Tokyo's entrainement write an article about the real identity of the Heels siblings which brings the bet about them to an end. When Kyoko read the article she recognize the informations in it as the conversation she had with her friends yesterday so she immediately call Lory to tell him how sorry she is to have been hear. She continues to apologize until Lory finnaly call Kuon to calm her, and when she calm down they are able to explain to her that it's not important since it only make people talk about the film more. Lory tells her that they couldn't keep it secret forever and it's not a problem that they know who the Heels siblings really are since the shooting for the film is over. In fact the director is extremelly pleased by the news since it advertize his film and it increases their popularity as great actors since they're able to fool everybody for so long. With that Lory is able to put Kyoko's mind at rest but he prevents her that after Christmas they would have to go on a show to talk about all the news they gave the reporters this week. She thanks him and leaves with Kuon to make the most of the afternoon together.

It's finally Christmas eve and Maria's birthday, this year everybody is at the Suzuki manor instead of the Takarada's mansion but it's still a huge party. There are even more people than last year expecting since Kyoko become more famous and has met with more people with her dramas and film and she still wanted to celebrate Maria's birthday with her friends too so she insist that she invited them too. The party begin at 7 pm but Kyoko and Kuon are there at 6:20 pm to dress up and to let Jelly-san do their make up. Kyoko didn't let Kuon see her dress before today, in fact nobody had see it except for her friends with who she went shopping because she wanted to surprise them. So she goes to her room and put her dress on and then she let Jelly-san comes in to help her to put her make up and do her hairs. Jelly-san takes her time but the result is worth the time she spend on Kyoko, she's stunning, a true princess of a fairytale. When Kyoko sees how she looks like in the miror she begin to tear up but Jelly-san threaten her to make her life a living hell if she ruins her make up which immediately stops the tears to come out and makes Kyoko smiles brightly. In another room, Kuon dress up too and to go along the theme of the party as well as Kyoko dress, he wears a fairy prince costume and he reverts to his true hairs color. He finish to dress up a little before Kyoko and wait for her at the door of her room for 5 minutes until Jely-san has finish her work. Then Kyoko comes out from her room and he's speachless before her appearance, she wear her pink dress with a light make up which brings out her features and she has her jet black hairs in two braids making like a crown around her head with silver flowers and butterflies fix to her hairs. Kyoko find him very handsome as well but has less difficulties to tell him how handsome he looks since she's more used to see his good looks. When Kyoko talks to him, he's able to overcome his surprise to see her so beautiful and return the compliment which makes her blush. But he's not sure if he's pleased that so many men would see her so pretty, he fears that she might be snatch away by someone, he can't wait midnight to propose to her even if he's afraid that she says no. Like she have sense his turmoil, Kyoko takes his hand, put her other hand on his cheek and tells him that she loves him and kiss him. Her presence allow him to relax a bit 'Everything will be alright. She loves you, she will say yes. No one will take her away, and if one try I'll snatch her back!'.

A few minutes later the party begin and Kyoko's and Maria's friends begin to arrive too, there are the same people as last year for Maria but a lot of new friends for Kyoko. The two girls welcome the guests since a lot of people complain about it last year which makes Lory pouts telling that he couldn't do anything. He became happy again once they let him buy one of the two big Christmas tree which are on each side of the huge staircase of the manor and decorate it as he liked. Which lead to a strange battle between Lory Takarada and Daisuke Suzuki to know which tree has the best decoration and gifts. This year, Kenta decides to make the party as a gifts giving party so everyone bring a gift and put it under the tree they find the more beautiful and then they would count the gifts to see who has won. Kyoko tried to refuse the gifts giving idea telling that celebrate with her friend is already a enough gift for her and they don't need to spend money for her but nobody listen to her and everyone told her that for one time she must just enjoy and accept all the things people who likes her wants to give her without protesting. They were convincing and so here she is, accepting gift after gift and thanking them with Kuon by her side to make sure that none of the guys try to hit on her after seeing her so beautiful. She's surprised that all the people she invited actually brings a gift, and even if she's a bit embarrased to be showering with gifts, she can't help but being moved by it and she can feel a bright warmth within her heart. Maria also receives a lot of gifts but she's used to it even if she enjoyed it more since she can see that her Onee-sama is really happy with Kenta's idea and thanks to Kyoko she can also believes that the people who give her gifts don't do it just because they work for her grand father but because they love her.

Once everyone arrive Maria, Kyoko and Kuon can finally move from the door and talk with their guests, and like last year, Maria plays the piano but this time she ask for her Onee-sama to do the singing part. Of course Kyoko immediately refuse but Maria knows her and how to make her do everything she wants, so she asks Kyoko with pleading eyes to sing for her birthday as a gift for her. 'Damn! I really must find a way to resist the puppy look of the people I like or they can make me do anything.' Resigned, Kyoko asks her what song does she wants her to sing, Maria tells her to sing a song but Kyoko doesn't know the lyrics, she just hear it once at Daruma-ya and remenbers the melody but not wanting to refuse the challenge, she just asks Maria to give her the lyrics. She read them 3 times quickly and tells Maria that she's ready, so Maria and some musicians begin to play and Kyoko follow them and sings. Immediately, everyone become quiet or more like stunned, because Kyoko has a great voice and she sings extremelly well which surprised everybody since no one knows that she could sing less so beautifully. When the song ends everyone claps with entousiasm, Lory already starts to think about making Kyoko do an album, some directors thinks that if they ever need someone who can act and sing really well, they ask for her and Kuon can't believe that she don't tell him that she could sing. After the cheering, the guests ask Kyoko to sing a bit more, blushing she accept to sing some more to pleased them and soon one song turned to two then three until after 6 songs she asks for a break because she begins to have her throat sore. When she left the scene, Lory immediately takes over and begins to makes a play of Robin hood with the guests and Kyoko can come back to Kuon even if they aren't alone together since some directors come near them to ask them to play in one of their production. They aren't able to isolate themselves so they decide to hear them and tell them which roles interested them and that they must ask to LME for the contracts but even that takes a lot of time.

After talking to the directors and some others guests and a few songs singing by Kyoko, midnight is coming fast, it's already 11:56 pm so Kuon excuses themselves from the people who they are talking with and asks Kyoko to follow him in the garden. They go to the gazebo which is decorated with strings of fairy light and Kuon asks Kyoko to sit on the bench in the gazebo.

"Kyoko... I've known you for years and I've always love you...

-I love you too Kuon.

-I know... I want to told you a few things. I want to tell you that I'm never as happy as when you're with me and I can't tell you how much happiness you gave me excpecially since we begin to date each other. But I want something more...

-I'm really happy too, Kuon. But I'm not sure I like this conversation, it seems like the one two lovers have before they break up. Do you want to break up with me?

-NO! Not at all, Kyoko! I never want to be apart from you. I'm sorry if I'm not good with my words but I'm nervous so I hope you forgive me if it's not as you dream of.

-What I dream of? You're all I ever dream of Kuon, my very own fairy prince, always there to help me when I need it. _The clock chimes midnight._

-Thanks. I'm glad to be able to tell you happy 18th birthday first Kyoko.

-Thank you Kuon. But you know you already were the first last year. And what do you want to tell me?

-Well, now that you're 18 I can tell you what I wanted to tell you for a long time now. I want to always be near you, I want to live with you for all the days of my life and make up everyday with you in my arms and go to sleep every night listening to your heartbeats. So will you grant my wish Kyoko? Will you marry me? _He puts a knee on the ground and shows her the ring that his mother send him._

-...I...I...I..Of course I want to marry you. I love you Kuon. I can't believe you propose to me, it's like a dream that come true. _He smiles and sit beside her before putting the ring on her finger and embraces her._

-I love you too Kyoko. You can't know how stressed I was to ask you, I was so afraid that you refuse.

-Why did you think I will refuse. You've always be the best part of my life. You were always the one who brings me happiness, even in the darkest place.

-It's funny you think like that, I always think that you are the light who shines in the darkness. An angel sent to me to give me redemption for my past.

-You don't need redemption Kuon, you're a great man and I'll be glad to let go of both of ours dark pasts to focuse on our future as your wife.

-You're right. Now we'll always be together. _He kiss her_. Always.

-Kuon, I would like to annonce our engagement to our friends. Do you mind?

-Of course not! In fact some people might even already know about it, like your father.

-My father? Is it that the thing you promised him?

-Yes I tell him that I planed to propose to you on your birthday and he agreed to it. And I would like to tell every one too, because I want to marry you soon and so they will learn about it soon. But most of all, I want to tell all those guys who are interested in you that you are mine and mine alone.

-You're really jealous Kuon. But I love that, it proves me that you really love me and it reassures me too.

-Don't worry Kyoko, I'm very possessive but it's because I love you so much that I can't tell you how much with words. But now let's tell the good news to our guests."

They go back in the manor with their hands joined and go on the scene and ask for the attention of every one. When everybody listening to them they tell them about their engagement, they are immediately congratulate by their friends and ask when the marriage will takes place and will they make it a public marriage or a private one and so on. Finnaly when it begins to calm down, Lory tells them that he will organize their marriage for the end of January and to leave everything to him, if course, Oji-chan immediately tells that he will pay for everything. And a new tension appeared between the two men, when Kuon thinks about his parents and how they will want to participate too he can't help but thinks that there will be a lot of trouble ahead. But now that he have Kyoko by his side, he's sure that he will be able to overcome anything which will come in their path.


	19. Chapter 19

On Christmas eve, the Hizuris have their best gift ever this year, at 2:30 pm they have a call from their son who is no longer hide his true identity even if he's still in Japan to tell them a great news.

"Hi, Hizuri speaking.

-Hi, dad. Merry Christmas even if it may be a little early to say that to you.

-Merry Christmas Kuon! Wait a second I put you on the speaker so your mother can hear too.

-Hi Kuon. Merry Christmas to you too. What happens with Kyoko?

-Well, I call you to tell you about that. Kyoko accept to marry me and...

-MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED! Wait a second I need to find a good place and time where the marriage can takes place. I must also talk to Kyoko, help her find her dress, call a caterer, think about the...

-Wait mom! In fact Lory is already planing to organize the marriage for the end of January. And Kyoko's grand father is arguing for paying for all of it.

-But they have no right it's my daughter and my son who are getting married. It's my job to takes care of everything!

-I'm glad that you consider Kyoko like that mom, but she's not your dauther yet...

-Of course she is, Kuu adopt her so she is my child too! Isn't it right, Kuu.

-Yes, Julie. She's our child but she has also another family and they have the right to participate too.

-And you know Lory, mom. There is no way that he won't involve himself in a marriage, especially our marriage since he had been waiting for so long.

-This kidnapper! No way in hell. He not only take my son away but now he wants to deprive myself of the organization of the marriage of my son. I would agree to let Kyoko's family to help me a bit but not him!

-'As I thought, there will be trouble about the organization of our marriage.' He didn't take me away, I went with him to get better and it actually works. _Kyoko comes in the room, wanting to know where Kuon went a few minutes ago._

-What are you doing Kuon?

-Is it you, Kyoko? How are you? I can't wait to meet you, I will come to Japan soon to make sure that everything will be perfect for your marriage.

-Oka-san? I'm fine, in fact I'm really great but I thought that Lory was the one to organize the wedding.

-There is no way that I let him handle this responsibility.I'm the one who must do that!_ Kuon quickly summarize the problem to Kyoko._

-Well what do you think of that, Oka-san takes care of the clothes for everyone, Takarada-san organize the ceremony with your help and you can tell no to all the things which you think too extravagant and finally my family pay for the place where the ceremony will take place and for a part of what you and Lory organize.

-Well I think it can be alright, after all, my speciality is clothes but you must convince the others.

-Don't worry, if they don't agree with me, I won't let them help at all and we'll elope with Kuon to marry without trouble.

-Okay, then we will see you two soon. I want to begin making the most beautiful wedding dress you'll ever see. Bye.

-Bye mom, dad. See you soon. _He stops the phone call. _You can take over your grand father without difficulties, since you were able to put an end to a potentially very explosive situation in a blink of time. I don't think you'll be able to find a solution with this problem so quickly, not to mention you were able to order around a top model who are known for their bad tempers. I'm totally impressed.

-Stop mocking me Kuon. Aren't you pleased that we don't have problems anymore.

-I'm just teasing you a bit and I'm very pleased but it have more to do with your positive answer to my proposal than with the few problems you avoid us."

Kyoko blush and Kuon cup her face before giving her a loving kiss. He couldn't tell her how happy and in love he is with words so he tries to tell about that through the kiss. She feels all his feelings and she respond to them with the same intensity, letting herself melt in the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him. He return her embrace, telling himself that he will never let go of this beautiful angel who comes to give him a better life.

The next month, everyone is very busy, the Hizuris, Lory and Kyoko's family have to organize the wedding and Kyoko and Kuon are very busy too because of their jobs and the reporters who wouldn't let them alone once they hear about the wedding. Julie arrived for the new year and she immediately take Kyoko's, Kanae's and Chiori's measurements for their dress before spending two days locked alone in a room to drew and sew them. During this time Daisuke and Lory continued their little battle to know who is the best between them while searching for the perfect place for the wedding. Kuu, Kuon and Kyoko began the list of people who will be invited, at first they had a small list with just their close friends and family but Lory being the one to organize the wedding they have to change it for a huge ceremony, so the list became much longer. After Lory found the place of the wedding, they begin to write the invitations and Kyoko tried out a few time the dress so it will be perfect. Kyoko and Kuon decided to make a press conference about their wedding the 4th of January hoping to stop the reporters from bothering them. And if the reporters did stop stalking them, it also had engender a new problem, Mogami Saena learned about her daughter being reconized as a part of the Suzuki's family and about to marry in a very wealthy family. So two days after the press conference, she came to the Suzki's manor to sweet talk her daughter and tried to take money from her because she's her mother, fortunately Kyoko had change since the last time and now she know what a real family is and she used her new found self confidence to get rid of her. Saena tried to threaten her but Kenta-san knowing her, protect Kyoko from her "mother" and told her that she had abandoned Kyoko and that Kyoko had change her name so she no longer have anything to do with Kyoko and that if she ever come near his daughter, the police won't find enough rest to know it was her after he's done with her. Kyoko discovered at that time that Kuon's Demon Lord is an angel compared to her father's Devil King, and she sincerely hoped that she never truly angried him. Saena fell the threat too because she never appeared before Kyoko again, the last time they heard about her she had married a rich russian.

Finaly, the 31st of January the wedding of the two super stars Kyoko Suzuki and Kuon Hizuri is taking place on a small hill near Tokyo. There are all of their friends and a filming crew to record and broadcast the wedding, Kyoko didn't want it but she was forced to accept since they are too famous and their fans want to see it. It makes her even more nervous to know that thousands of people will watch her wedding.

"What if I fell, Moko-chan? Or if I stammer when I have to say "I do"? What if I rip my dress? What if...

-Why don't you shut up and calm down already, mo! You're a professionnal actress so you can perfectly walk and speak and your dress and make up are perfect and they will stay like that until the end of the wedding.

-You're right Moko-chan. I'm just really stressed. I don't know why when I face difficult roles I feel even more determinate to overcome them but today, I can't seem to relax.

-Don't worry Kyoko-chan, it's perfectly normal to be nervous on your wedding day but everything will be alright.

-Are my hairs alright? And my make up? I don't sweat and ruined it, right?

-You're perfect and don't worry if there is anything, you have at least 5 professionnal make up artists within your guest without talking about your future mother-in-law who can put professionnal make up too easily so don't worry.

-Yes, but you know he's always so handsome. I'm afraid I will look so plain next to him.

-STOP! You're nothing but plain. Aren't you the most beautiful actress according to Tokyo entrainement? So stop belittle you! You're beautiful and today you're just stunning, Julie-san is really a genius for clothes, this dress really suits you.

-Thanks Moko-chan, you're superb too. I'll try to relax some more."

On the other tent, Kuon and Yashiro-san are finishing to prepare too.

"I can't believe that in an hour, Kyoko will be my wife and we'll spend the rest of our life together.

-You can thanks me for that. If it's not for me, I don't know if you would have made one move on her and she would be dating another guy by now.

-You may be right but you still cause a few problems to me too, Yukihito.

-You call them problems, I call them opportunities. After all, I'm one of your only friends and I could be angry at you for keeping your real identity from me all these years.

-I told you I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but nobody should know and if you were trully my friend, you'll tried to help me calm myself.

-I'm kidding, I understand why you couldn't tell me about that and don't worry for the wedding, you're made for each other and she loves you. Even a blind person could see that.

-Sorry I'm just a bit stressed because for once in my life every thing is perfect and about to become even better so I'm scared that something bad will happened.

-Nothing will happened. You will just marry the woman you love deeply and spend the rest of your life with her. _It makes Kuon smiles._

-Thanks Yukihito."

Kuon and Yashiro-san take place near the altar and wait for the band from LME who Lory had asked to play the nuptial march since Kyoko will soon record an album with them. When the nuptial march begins, Maria, Chiori and then Kanae walk while throwing flowers petals and stop on the other side of the altar. Then Kyoko comes in and Kuon stops breathing mesmerized by her beauty, she walks gracefully to his side, she seems to glide more than walk actually, like she is floating. He takes her hand and they turn to face the priest, who follow the normal ceremony, then they tell their vows and arrive the last sentence of the priest. "You are now declare husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kuon bend and put his lips on Kyoko's, while their guests approve heartily. They stop kissing quickly but their smile remain on their faces and they continue to embrace each other even with everybody who come to congratulate them. They have trouble to really realize that they have finaly married the love of their life and that they will always be together from now on.


	20. Chapter 20

In a big house with a huge garden, you can hear sounds of children playing, their father is still in bed but their mother is making the breakfast in the kitchen. It's Kyoko Hizuri, actress, model, singer and businesswoman extremely famous and she is now 26 and even if she doesn't take over her grand father at the head of the Suzuki Corporation she still help her father and model for them a lot. But even if she has a lot of work offers she still takes time to be home for her family since she doesn't have a loving family before a few years and she doesn't want her children to feel the same way. Kuon is also still very busy with his schedule but he too takes time to be home with his family, he's a bit worried about their children since they are too very famous and he thinks about how much he suffered from being the son of a famous couple. But Kyoko tell him not to worry, after all it's still not sure that they will go in the entrainement industry, and even if they go, it's still not before a few years so they sill have time to worry later and they can still protect them.

Their 3 children are Yuki, 6 years old with black hairs and gold eyes but his father's features, then there is Akane, 4 years old with blond hairs and brown eyes who loves to speak and finally Kazuma, 3 years old with blond hairs too and gold eyes. The 3 children are very close and really like to play together, even if they fight often, and tried to bring their parents in the game by faking it. They always wake up early since their parents have a lot of work and often begin their days early. And if they are lucky enough, their mother let them help cooking the breakfast. They are in the kitchen drawing at the kitchen table to let Kyoko keep an eye on them while cooking, then Akane decides she wants to have her father here too. So she goes to their parents bedroom and climb on the bed and shakes her father to wake him up. Soon Kuon wakes up and hugs his daughter asking her why she wakes him while tickling her. Giggling, she tells him that she wants him to be with everyone in the kitchen. Letting her go, he change and goes downstairs with Akane in his arms and he puts a finger on his lips to tell the children to not make a sound, puts Akane on the ground and goes behind Kyoko silently.

Kyoko is singing while cooking when suddently two arms embrace her from behind and bring her against the muscular chest of her husband. He kiss her neck and caress her stomach gently.

"Morning Kyoko. How are you and Sakura doing?

-Morning Kuon. We are fine even if I can't wait till next week to finally have her in my arms.

-Mommy! Mommy! I'm hungry! When is breakfast ready?

-It's ready, Yuki. Now all you have to do is asking Akane, Kazuma and dad to help you set the table.

-Okay!

-Fortunatly our children don't take after you for their eating habits or I'll be worried about their health too.

-Now that we're married and you makes my food I eat a lot better! You're a wonderful cook, so it's no wonder you have no problems making them eat decently.

-Thank you, darling.

_The family eat their breakfast in a joyful atmosphere._

-When do your parents arrive?

-They want to spend time with their grandchildren and be there for the delivery so they tell me they will take the first plane they can and they must be here in an hour. I will soon go to the airport to catch them.

-Okay then I will do the dishes quickly so we can all go together. _She gets up and grimace._

-What happened Kyoko? Does it hurt?

-Huh! Kuon, finally the dishes and your parents will have to wait. My waters have broken and I will soon deliver so we should go to the hospital.

-What! But, you're not due till next week! Yuki, go in our room and bring the bag for the hospital. Akane, grab yours coats and yours shoes and put them on. Kazuma stay with your mother until I take the car out of the garage. Kyoko sit down and wait for a second I will hurry."

Kuon quickly grab his car's key and run to the garage, he put the car the nearest he can from the door and rush inside. He ask the children to put the bag in the trunk and to get in the car, after he call the hospital to tell them that they come for a delivery, then he call Lory to ask him to tell his parents about it.

"Morning, Takarada Lory speaking.

-Kaicho, it's Kuon. I call you from the car. I would like that you sent a car to the airport to bring my parents to the hospital, they should arrive at 8:45 am at Narita airport.

-The hospital? What happened? Are all of you alright?

-Yes we're fine but Kyoko will deliver soon. So I can't go to the airport.

-Don't worry Kuon, I will tell everyone. Take care of Kyoko-chan, you must know what to do now, after all it's not the first time.

-Thanks. We're at the hospital, I have to go.

-I will be there soon. _He cut the phone call and Maria comes in his office._

-Why are you going to the hospital, oji-san?

-Kyoko is having her baby. I have to call the Suzukis and call a car for Kuon's parents.

-Onee-chan is having Sakura! I go to the hospital too! I'll ask Hio-kun to take me there instead of going on our date."

She quickly go out and take her cellphone and call her boyfriend, during this time her grand father ask Sebastian to catch the Hizuris and phone the Suzuki Corporation to tell them the news.

Half an hour later, the Hizuris arrive at Narita airport and they're surprised to see Sebastian waiting for them and not their son. So they ask him where Kuon is and as soon as Sebastian tell them about Kyoko, they drag him to the car and hurry him to bring them to the hospital immediately. And 10 minutes later they arrive to the hospital and join the large group of persons waiting to see the little Sakura. There are the Suzukis, Lory, Maria, Hio, Kanae, Yukihito, Chiori and the owners of the Daruma-ya, who are all consider as family by Kuon and Kyoko and who take care of the children during the delivery. And soon, Kuon comes out from the room to tell them that they can come to see Sakura and Kyoko. Fortunately, Kyoko's room is big because they are a lot of people who have come to see Sakura but they all let Yuki, Akane and Kazuma see her first. They are excited to see their little sister, she has blond hair like her father and golden eyes just like Kyoko.

Kyoko is tired but she watch her daugther being carried by everyone in the room with a bright smile. 'I can't believe how lucky I am. Even if I had an unhappy past, I found a job I love, my own fairy prince who love me dearly but I also found a new big family that make me the happiest woman in the world. I have 2 grand fathers, 3 fathers, 2 mothers, a little sister with soon a brother-in-law, friends on who I can lean. But best of all I have the best husband and 4 wonderful children. I'm so glad that I decided to give love a chance again. Takarada-san is right nothing can bring more happiness than being with your love ones.'

"What are you thinking, dear?

-I'm just thinking that I'm glad that I listen to Kaicho and give love antoher chance.

-I'm also glad that you did it. I couldn't think that I could be happier and more in love with you than the day you accepted to be my wife, but you prove me wrong everyday since.

-It's great! I'm a grand father again. I'm so happy!

-I'm happy too father. You will have one more present to buy for Christmas now.

-One! No way, I'll buy 30 presents more! It's my grand-daughter!

-It's good that she's born now, she really wear well her name, she's just in time for the cherry blossoms.

-Maybe my future heir just born, or maybe one of her siblings will want to take over the Suzuki Corporation.

-We'll see that when they are a little older don't you think so Oji-chan.

-Yes, you're right. But I was just thinking that if they want they can either do the same job as their parents, or take over Swan design or the Suzuki Corporation or even the Daruma-ya.

-Yes they can but they will have the time to have a true childhood. I don't want for my children to have to grow up too fast like me. It nearly destroy me.

-You're right sorry. I haven't thinking so far. _The atmosphere is pretty tense until..._

-Mommy, they want to ask a nurse to take a photo with the 6 of us.

-Okay Yuki. But then we will ask for a photo with everyone. After all you're all our family!"

Kuon stand beside Kyoko's head, Yuki sit on her right and Akane on her left while Kazuma sit on her legs on the bed and Sakura in Kyoko's arm. Then they take a photo with everyone, which is difficult because of the number of people but they finally success to take a good photo.

"You know Kuon, I think each time I see you change my life for the better. I love you.

-I love you too. But I should say that I think, after all, it's you who always save me from the darkness trying to swallow me. You're like an angel fallen from the heaven to save me, bring me happiness and give me a new beginning."

**THE END**


End file.
